Chroniques d'une morte
by praes
Summary: Cendre, une jeune fille tout à fait banale, est morte. Mais depuis ce jour, elle vit des choses ... tout bonnement fantastiques. Tentés? Laissez-vous prendre au piège!
1. Prologue

**Me voici me voilà; le grand retour **

**_Elfes de sang_ à peine fini, j'entame ma seconde fanfiction. **

**Si vous avez aimé la première, vous adorerez la seconde, j'ai des idées (je trouve) encore plus interressante ... et à exploiter surtout!**

**Bref, _Chroniques d'une morte_ c'est l'histoire de Cendre, une jeune fille tout à fait banale, qui depuis sa mort vit des aventures ... assez extraordinaire. Toujours pas d'Edward ni de Bella, car comme la dernière fois, je tiens à tout faire moi même.**

**Je vous laisse lire le prologue, donnez-moi votre avis, et si ça vous plait faites-le moi savoir que je poursuive, sinon je ferais autre chose. **

**Je tiens tout de même à vous prévenir que je posterais moins souvent qu'_Elfes de sang_, mes cours sont bientôt finis mais j'adore vous faire patienter lol.**

**Bonne Lecture!**

* * *

**1. Prologue**

Je suis morte.

N'épiloguons pas sur ce passage de mon histoire voulez-vous, l'info est passée ?

Parfait.

Je vais pouvoir vous raconter ce que j'ai pu vivre depuis que mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre.

Je m'appelle Cendre.

Ok, j'avoue, ce n'est pas mon vrai nom.

Ma mère grande fan de Disney, des frères Grimm, de princesse en tout genre ou que sais-je encore, m'a appelé Cendrillon.

Oui. Je sais. Pathétique. En plus c'est moche.

Elle s'attendait sûrement à ce que mon destin soit telle une épopée fantastique, moins funeste … comme un conte de fée …

Malheureusement en attendant le Prince Charmant, (Prince Charlatan oui …) je suis morte.

J'ai donc un peu tronqué mon prénom, Cendre me va finalement beaucoup mieux, puisque je suis partie en fumée…

Vous tenez à savoir comment je suis morte ?

Vous êtes sûre ?

Très bien. Sortez les mouchoirs.

Je suis née en 1984. A ma naissance, ma mère m'a appelée Cendrillon, elle l'a dit à une infirmière dans son dernier souffle, me donnant la vie au détriment de la sienne.

Elle n'avait pas de papiers sur elle. Personne n'a jamais réclamé son corps. Aucun signalement de disparition ne lui correspondait.

Jane Doe.

C'est tout ce qu'il y a sur sa tombe. Personne n'ayant réussi à se rappeler du jour ou j'étais née, ni de celui ou elle était morte par conséquent, il était juste marqué « novembre 1984 ».

Comme nous ne savions pas quel était mon nom de famille, j'avais été nommée Cendrillon Doe, et adoptée.

Des gens très gentils, mais qui accueillaient cinq autres enfants dans des cas similaires ou pires que le mien. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup d'amour à donner, et je ne cherchais pas à me faire remarquer pour en recevoir.

Un bulletin toujours excellent. Un comportement irréprochable. Une élève modèle. Une fille idéale.

Je n'avais qu'une « amie », aussi timide et réservée que moi, avec laquelle je ne partageais pas grand-chose.

Si ce n'était un casier par an, un bureau par classe, une table par repas, un trajet par jour, et du travail pour les exposés.

Des garçons dans ma vie ?

Ils n'arrivaient même pas à se souvenir de mon prénom, alors mon visage vous pensez ...

Brune, les cheveux mi-longs, des yeux gris, oscillants du vert au bleu suivant le temps, des lèvres pleines et roses, des tâches de rousseurs. Je n'étais pas moche, mais dire que j'étais belle serait une exagération.

Mon existence sur Terre avait été ainsi. Insipide.

Jusqu'au plus beau jour de ma vie. Ma Mort.

Je dormais. Rien d'extraordinaire jusque là.

Sauf qu'il était 19h30. Dire que je me couchais avec les poules était un euphémisme.

Un incendie s'était déclaré au rez-de-chaussée. Quelqu'un avait laissé le gaz allumé.

Ma famille d'accueil, qui regardait l'émission du soir avec mes cinq « frères et sœurs » était sortie dehors en attendant les pompiers.

Et comme toujours, ils m'avaient oubliée.

Je m'étais étouffée avec la fumée.

Mes yeux me piquaient, ma gorge me brûlait, mes poumons manquaient d'air … suffoquante, j'étais morte en essayant d'aller ouvrir la fenêtre.

C'était la veille de mes dix-huit ans. Le lendemain j'étais censée prendre ma vie en main. Toute seule.

Mais c'est depuis ce jour qu'il m'arrive des aventures à dormir debout.

Et aujourd'hui, j'ai envie de partager ma mort.

Tentés ?

Laissez-vous prendre au piège …

**_Voilà, maintenant j'attends vos avis n'hésitez pas à critiquer point par point!_**


	2. Une Nouvelle Vie

**_Bon tout d'abord merci pour vos toutes premières review sur ma toute nouvelle fiction, ça fait chaud au cœur !_**

**_Ensuite, excusez-moi, je sais, j'ai été longue (beaucoup plus que prévu), mais j'ai eu du mal à faire ce premier chap., le prologue laissait un milliard de possibilités et je me suis perdue en cherchant la meilleure (à mes yeux)._**

**_Bref, sur ce :_**

**_Reponses aux reviews :D_**

**Nana-yume:_ non, juré, je ne cherche pas à te tuer!!lol ne m'en veux pas, je me fais harceler pour la suite ... comment je fais pour écrire des histoires auxquelles tu tombe accro? si je le savais je redoublerais d'éfforts!mdr! trève de plaisanterie, je sais que tu ne liras pas ce chap avant juillet (pas vrai??) mais je compte sur toi pr revenir me soutenir très vite ;) gros bisous et bon courage pr tes évales!!_**

**Amy_: je sais que je suis funeste, mes perso meures tjs au début de l'histoire xD merci du soutien, j'espère avoir ton avis souvent, bonne lecture!_**

**Scotty_: merci! j'essaye de faire au mieu pour que la suite soit prenante aussi, bonne lecture! j'spr avoir souvent ton point de vue!_**

**Praes:_ mdr, alors toi, tu me fera tjs trop rire XD!!motivons-nous moi-même, motivons-nous!! :p_**

**Naikyy:_ lol et oui apparement tu étais heureuse de tes praes d'or!! et rassure-toi, tu n'es PAS un monstre!! au contraire! bref ... tu m'as fait trop rire avec ta review, comme d'hab quoi! mais c tjs aussi fun à lire ;) elle est morte ... mais elle est vivante donc un peu comme une morte-vivante, oui naikyy, BRAVO! tu as trouvé ton mot :p mdr, la tu m'as tué!! bon voila la suite, que tu as déja lu, mais avec quelques surprises ;) bonne lecture ma belle, rdv au prochain chap!!_**

**lulu:_ merci! l'originalité, c'est le but donc "alléluia!" j'espère que la suite te plaira et que tu me donnera ton avis souvent, bonne lecture!!_**

**Phanis: _Cendre sera ... une optimiste réaliste sarcastique ... et en effet, ça promet, surtt si je met en pratique les quelques idées qui me sont venues il ya quelques jours (prévu dans 4 à 5 chapitre, t'a le tps lol) je veux bien poster rapidement, mais même si je n'ai plus de cours j'ai tjs un boulot, et en + je cherche un appart' pour la rentré .. donc je fais au mieu, mais faut déjà que j'ai écri klk chose avant de vous le poster lol. mes seules vacances ont commencé samedi à 18h et se finissent vendredi à 15h... pas le tps de chaumer lol mais j'avoue, c'était cruel de ma ma part!, bref, bonne lecture, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi!! bye!_**

**Arya15:_ lol, je suis navrée, malheureusement, j'ai une vie à coté de ma fic, je m'en passerais bien, mais je peux pas ;) mais tkt, c'est promis, je ferais toujours au plus vite (je suis accro à vos reviews), et oui, l'idée de cette fic m'est venue un peu comme la précédente ... donc j'ai fais avec lol, je me voyais mal lui faire vivre tt ce qui va suivre ... vivante ... tu comprendra plus tard! bref, bonne lecture, j'espère que ça te plaira tjs, bsx!_**

**Solenn-la:_ lol, et bien la voilà cette suite ;) j'spr que tu aimera autant que la précendente, plus si possible! bonne lecture! bisous_**

**aurore: _domage que tu n'es pas aimé l'autre, j'spr que celle la sera a ton gout, bonne lecture! bsx!_**

**feu-du-ciel:_ c t si captivant que ça?lol moi qui n'y ai pas mi tt mon coeur tu me flatte! lol je te laisse lire la suite, j'spr que ça te plaira! bsx!_**

**simklob: _oula, que de gros mots mdr (je rigol tkt) c pas vmt des fantomes ... pluto une morte-vivante ... et oui, elle va rencontrer des êtres ... supranaturels! tu veras bien quoi exactement ... je te laisse lire, bonne lecture et rdv au prochain chap!bsx!_**

**Delynn-lie:_ dsl de n'avoir pas pu être + rapide, mais j'ai eu du mal a enchainer le 1er chap ... bref, ce qui compte, c'est qu'il est la lol, ej te laisse lire, bonne lecture, j'spr que ça te plaira!bsx!_**

**soossoo: _lol saute donc! les aventures arriveront petit à petit, la plus forte sera la plus mortelle ... bonne lecture, j'spr que ça te plaira!bsx!_**

**cécile: _et ben, je suis contente que tu me suive, ça fait plaisir, j'espere que tu me donnera souvent ton avis et que ça te plaira, bonne lecture, bsx!_**

**mag' :_ enfin! t'en a mis un temps!! et mes reviews sur elfes de sang?? tu te rends compte le nb de chapitre que tu as lu sans me donner ton avis? méchante magali!! bon tu dis rien, mais en fait ... et ben nn pr la peine mm pa t'aura d'exclue!bien fait :n lol allez, bonne lecture mon tit amour :p bisous_**

**Klowé: _cool, dans ce cas j'spr que tu me donnera ton avi plus souvent pcq du cou je ne sais pas ce que tu as aimé dans la précédente ... mais je suis contente que tu ais assez aimé pour continuer sur celle-ci, j'spr que le reste te plaira aussi, bonne lecture, bsx!_**

**Lilyisabella: _je suis contente que tu me suive sur cette nouvelle fic, j'espere qu'elle te plaira autant, voir plus que la précédente, merci bcp, bonne lecture et bon chap ;) bsx_**

**crazzy-bunny:_ lol "l'étrange noel de mr jack" :p vive tim burton :D mais rien à voir lol, hum, passons, donc, en fait ... elle est pas tt a fait morte ... tu lira ça un peu plus bas ... je te laisse le loisir de lire la suite ;) bsx et à très vite (ps: j'attend tjs ton nvo chap du journal intime rose d'edward!! vite steuplait!!)_**

**bellaedwardsm.skaii:_ lol, jsuis pas assez cruelle pr manquer de tuer mon perso principal a la fin d'une fic et faire souffrir mon nvo perso principal au tt début de ma nvle fic lol, les autres m'auraient toutes "incendiée" ;) je te laisse lire la suite, j'spr que ça te plaira, bsx!_**

**luciie:_ lol dsl pour l'attente, voici la suite, j'spr qu'elle te plaira autant que le prologue, bsx et bonne lecture!_**

**justine:_ ravie de te retrouver! irréprochable à ce point?lol merci pour toutes tes reviews, si tu continues comme ça, tu peux être sure que tu l'auras ton deuxieme praes d'or lol! par contre évite de détruire ceux qui me lise sans apprécier lol, j'écoute toutes les critiques, et j'apprend à plaire à tt le monde comme ça ;) je te laisse lire ce chapitre!bonne lecture!bsx_**

**camille:_ ravie de te retrouver sur ma nouvelle fic et que ce début te plaise, j'éspère que ce sera tjs le cas pour la suite! bonne lecture!bsx_**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Dix huit heures quarante-deux minutes. C'est ce qu'indiquait le réveil.

J'étais allongée dans un lit, dans une chambre, mais je ne reconnaissais rien de ce lieu.

Il faisait jour dehors.

Mais cette chambre luisait d'une lueur … naturelle.

Pas comme si le soleil donnait par la fenêtre, non.

Non, plutôt comme si le soleil venait de l'intérieur de la chambre.

Je tournais la tête, cherchant l'origine de cette lueur, et tombait sur deux yeux turquoise d'une beauté à couper le souffle.

Je me relevais prestement, m'asseyant au bord du lit, nez à nez avec ce corps de lumière, inquiète de me trouver dans un lieu inconnu avec un inconnu.

Qu'est-ce je faisais ici ? N'étais-je pas censée être morte ? J'avais encore le souvenir de la fumée dans la gorge, l'odeur dans mes narines, la douleur dans mes poumons …

-N'aie pas peur, tu n'es pas tout à fait morte, me dit la lumière aux yeux turquoise.

Cette voix … quelle merveille, je n'avais jamais rien entendu d'aussi beau, douce, chaude, lisse, on aurait dit qu'il chantait lorsqu'il parlait. Ces mots raisonnèrent jusqu'à faire vibrer l'ensemble de mon corps, il m'était impossible de détourner le regard, j'étais entièrement subjuguée.

Il émit un petit rire étouffé, comme si j'avais dit quelque chose de drôle.

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il ensuite, une nuance de mélancolie et de tristesse dans la voix, je me présente, je suis ton Ange. Je suis censé veiller sur toi tous les jours, malheureusement la nuit je ne reste pas et je n'ai pas fait attention hier, j'aurais pu … non j'aurais DU empêcher ce qui s'est passé. Je me suis débrouillé pour sauver ton âme, il n'était pas temps pour toi de partir. Je t'ai fais un nouveau corps, identique au précédent. C'est une solution provisoire, je vais devoir aller plaider ta cause auprès des Archanges, ce sont eux qui décideront si tu dois poursuivre ta vie, ou continuer le chemin de la mort. Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Il avait enchaîner son monologue dans un seul souffle, sa voix chantant pour mes oreilles, ces sons étaient les plus beaux qu'il m'ai été donné d'entendre …

Devais-je répondre ? J'avais peur de briser les merveilles sonores qui résonnaient encore dans la pièce. Toutefois, en voyant les yeux turquoise se ternir d'inquiétude, je pris le risque de parler.

-Je … tu vas … partir longtemps ?

Quelle importance si j'allais bien ou pas après tout ? En compagnie d'une telle lumière, de tels yeux, on ne pouvait qu'aller bien ! Tout ce qui m'importait c'était de le revoir, je me demandais comment j'avais pu vivre sans cet espoir qui émanait de lui lorsque je me rendis compte qu'il avait toujours été là … malgré tout ce que la vie ne m'avait pas apporté, j'étais une fille très optimiste, toujours pleine … d'espoirs.

-Dès que le soleil sera couché je m'envolerai, et je reviendrai au plus vite, une semaine tout au plus.

-Et … je fais quoi en t'attendant ?

-Ce que tu veux, tu es ici dans ton appartement, officiellement, tu as dix-huit ans aujourd'hui, tu as pu quitter ta famille d'accueil. Tes faux papiers sont dans ta table de nuit, le frigo est plein, tu as le câble et une ligne ADSL, et un compte en banque plein.

-Comment ça se fait ? Je n'ai jamais eu d'argent de poche !

-Je suis ton Ange, je fais ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi. Enchaîna-t-il du tac au tac, un petit sourire au coin de ses lèvres lumineuses.

-Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Ange. Ou autrement si tu préfères me donner un prénom.

-Non, non Ange c'est très bien.

-Dernière chose, je ne t'ais pas laissé dans la même ville, ça aurait éveillé les soupçons qu'une autre Cendre soit en ville, du même âge, etc. …

-Tu m'as laissé le même prénom ? Demandais-je ahurie, s'il y avait une chose que j'aurais voulu changé, c'était bien ça !

-Oui, mais uniquement Cendre, je n'ai pas mis ton nom en entier. Et il est toujours difficile de maintenir le mensonge sur son identité. Et … je le trouve magnifique personnellement ton prénom, c'est le dernier cadeau que t'ai fais ta mère …

Je me renfrognais, je détestais parler d'elle, je ne la connaissais pas. Je savais qu'elle avait donné sa vie pour moi, et qu'elle avait des goûts douteux en matière de prénom, je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pu parler d'elle, prétendre la connaître, l'aimer …

-Je vais devoir y aller, tu dois savoir une dernière chose, je lis dans tes pensées … ne rougis pas, bien que j'aime ces couleurs sur tes joues, tu ne dois pas être gênée. C'est mon travail. Si tu as le moindre souci, appelle-moi par pensée, je me libèrerais aussitôt.

Avant que je n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, il déposa un baiser chaud, tendre, réconfortant et plein de l'espoir que m'apportait sa lumière sur ma joue, se leva et …

-Joyeux anniversaire …

Puis il disparu.

Dix neuf heures dix-sept.

J'étais à moitié morte, mon corps du moins, mon Ange venait de me quitter, et j'avais à ma disposition une vie de … princesse.

Pour une fille qui s'appelle Cendrillon et qui as toujours eu une vie plus ou moins misérable, c'est tout de même un comble...

Ma chambre était bien plus grande et luxueuse que la précédente … elle donnait apparemment sur un petit balcon, le mur qui lui faisait face était lambrissé de bois clair et les deux autres peint en bleu pastel, ma couleur préféré. Mon lit comportait deux places, et mes draps étaient raccords aux murs et au plafond blanc, sans motifs.

Mon ventre choisit cet instant de découverte pour se manifester, j'étais affamée.

Je descendis de mon lit, ouvrit la porte et me retrouvais dans un loft gigantesque. Parquet lustré, murs peints de couleurs pastels délimitant les « pièces », plafond haut, grand écran, ordinateur portable dernière génération, cuisine américaine. Seules la salle d'eau et ma chambre disposaient de murs laissant un peu d'intimité.

Je me dirigeais vers les murs pistache, délimitant la cuisine. Le frigo blanc était effectivement plein, je n'étais pas une grande cuisinière, mais je me préparais une bonne salade, avec des tomates, de la mozzarella, du maïs, des lardons, des croûtons … et me régalais en moins de vingt minutes.

Une fois mon repas terminé et après m'être resservi deux fois, (je pensais intérieurement que, pour une morte, j'avais un appétit très vivace), je me dirigeais vers mon écran plasma et ses murs parme. Ange m'avait laissé une collection de dvd impressionnante que je bénis aussitôt car elle était pleine des films que j'adorais, plus certains que j'avais un jour eu envie de voir. Sa capacité à lire dans mes pensées pouvait se révéler pratique … par moment.

Je pris un grand classique, prête pour 3h de romantisme, et enfilais Titanic dans le lecteur dvd.

Deux heures quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, je pleurais comme une idiote. Le grand écran contribuant encore plus à hydrater mes joues d'eau salée.

Je venais de finir à moi toute seule le framboisier que m'avait laissé Ange, évidemment c'était mon dessert préféré et il avait fait marqué sur une plaque de chocolat noir "Joyeux Anniversaire", de toute évidence, la mort s'accompagnait d'un appétit et d'une gourmandise sans "faim".

Le film se finit, et étonnement trop épuisée pour rejoindre mon nouveau lit, je m'endormis dans le canapé, m'enroulant rapidement dans une couverture en polaire disposée juste à côté de mon matelas improvisé.

Je passais une nuit paisible, me demandant par le moyen de mon subconscient, à quoi ressemblant Ange lorsqu'aucune lumière n'émanait de lui …

Je m'éveillais aux premières lueurs de l'aube le lendemain, le soleil ne baignait pas encore la baie vitrée, mais je pu tout de même observer la vue qui m'avait été cachée hier par la nuit noir.

Le loft, Mon loft, se situait en bord de mer, le double vitrage m'empêchant d'entendre le ressac des vagues, j'ouvris la porte-fenêtre et avançais sur le balcon, qui semblait faire le tour du loft. J'étais sûrement au sud vu la température clémente qui régnait dehors alors que nous étions en plein automne.

Ayant apparemment hérité de ma mère ma passion pour les destins tragico-romantiques, l'envie me pris de mettre un nouveau film, je craquais encore une fois pour l'un de mes préférés et me mis face à mon écran, diffusant comme si j'étais au cinéma Moulin Rouge, le film touchait à sa fin lorsque tout à coup, j'entendis à mes côtés de petits sanglots étouffés.

Je me retournais aussitôt, mais j'étais seule sur mon canapé trois places en cuir blanc.

Sûrement un écho de mes propres pleurs.

Je me reconcentrais sur la fin du film, et entendis à nouveau un bruit étouffé, comme un soupir.

Je balayais la pièce des yeux.

Personne.

Je me mis alors à prendre peur, si j'étais morte, si les Anges existaient, était-il impossible que les … fantômes existent ? Devais-je quitter la pièce ? Peut-être que cet appartement était le sien autrefois ? Peut-être devais-je l'aider à jouer un mauvais tour ? Ou à exprimer sa peine pour qu'il libère ses chaînes et s'envol vers d'autres cieux ? Ou alors, peut-être qu'il pourrait devenir mon ami ?

Me sentant profondément ridicule, je me mis à parler.

-Excusez-moi, mais vous êtes en train de gâcher la fin de mon film en me fichant la frousse … je compatie à votre sort, moi aussi je suis morte, enfin en quelque sorte mais …

-Eh ! Je ne suis pas morte ! Je suis juste petite !

Une petite voix aigüe attira mon regard sur mon épaule et je sursautais.

Pas plus haute que mon auriculaire, la peau noir ébène, de petites ailes de papillon argentées, un visage mutin, de petites oreilles pointues, des membres tout fins ; elle s'était envolée et se maintenait face à mon visage.

-Ne me regarde pas comme si j'étais un monstre, c'est toi la morte qui arrive à me voir et à m'entendre !!

-Je … euh … tu es quoi au juste ?

-Une fée bien sur!

Evidemment ... comme tu es bête Cendre voyons! C'est une fée bien sur, on en voit tous les jours!!

-Oh non … Ah j'aurais du m'en douter …

-Quoi ?

-J'aurais du savoir que je rêvais !!

-Tu ne rêves pas ! Elle donna un coup de pied sur mon épaule, ça ne me fit pas plus mal qu'une piqure de moustique, mais je du avouer que je ne rêvais pas.

-Mais … les fées sont … des êtres imaginaires !

-Les morts vivants aussi ! Répliqua-t-elle vexée.

Je marquais un silence, elle aussi.

-Et tu t'appelle comment ? Demandais-je finalement.

-Shaya. Et toi ?

-Cendre. Pourquoi j'arrive à te voir ?

-Si je le savais … peut-être justement parce que tu es morte … tu détecte les êtres non humains. Bienvenu dans le club des êtres supranaturels !

-Il y a … d'autres créatures ? Je veux dire, à part les Fées et les Anges ?

-Evidemment ! Mais je ne les ai pas tous rencontrés, en général on s'évite. Tout le monde n'apprécie pas tout le monde …

Je pressentis au fond de moi, que ce genre de rencontre allait devenir mon lot commun pendant au moins une semaine … comme je languissais le retour de mon Ange …

* * *

**_Ceux qui ont trouvé la référence à un dessin animé culte gagne euh … mon respect pour leur culture générale xD_**

**_Et oui j'ai placé une petite référence, à vous de trouver laquelle :p (c'est pas facil alors bon courage)_**

**_j'éspère que ça vous a plut, que vous aimez, que c'est pas trop loufoque etc ..._**

**_plus j'ai de reviews plus je poste vite (minimum 3jours quand même, y en a qui bosses lol) _**

**_bonne semaine!!_**


	3. Petite ballade en forêt

**_Mdr, jsuis déçue par votre culture générale!!BRAVO A MOMO!! qui a trouvé en premier, soossoo suivait, j'avais mis 'jouer un mauvais tour' et 's'envol vers d'autres ceiux' et bien sur c t pour pokémon et la team rockett!... (oui vive MA culture générale mdr)_**

**_Dans ce chapitre, j'ai essayé de débroussailler un peu l'histoire, surtout par rapport à Shaya, qui aurait un certain rôle dans l'histoire. Vous avez le droit également à une petite aventure de nos deux compères, j'en dit pas plus. Je crois que c'était tout alors ..._**

**_Réponses aux reviews :D_**

**Crazzy-bunny:_ glauque? en quoi c'est glauque? o.o rha jsuis impatiente de voir ton edward et ta bella ... jsuis curieuse!! ... bon je te laisse lire la suite, bon chap _****_;)_**

**Amy: _lol oui oui "superbement bien écrite" se dit, n'en abuse pas, je dis n'importe quoi quand je rougis! perso, j'ai 20 ans, et j'aime les contes de fées aussi, donc ne tkt pas, tu n'es pas un cas désespéré! lol, je te laisse lire la suite!bsx_**

**Scotty:_ lol dans ce cas je ne te dirais que "merci" et bonne lecture évidemment_**

**Delynn lie:_ tomber amoureuse de son ange ? ah ... je peux pas répondre lol voilà la suite, j'spr que tu as survécue à ton impatience! bonne lecture!_**

**Aurore:_ merci ! contente que ça te plaise, pourvu que ça dure! bonne lecture!!_**

**Feu du ciel:_ bah, ça sort de ma tête, des mes doigts, de mon pc est de ton écran, mais je travaille tjs bcp ce que je poste, et généralement, je ne poste pas avant d'être moi même satisfaite ... ce qui est dure lol, et non, pas de peter pan ;) merci bcp, bon chap! bsx_**

**Sabe:_ effectivement, il serait mignon que Cendre sorte avec son Ange, mais je ne te dirais pas si cela arrivera ou pas, j'aime garder un peu de mystère! bon chap ;) bsx!_**

**Momiji33:_ hum... t'en faire un pareil ... non ... lol il est reservé à Cendre, tu as le tien, il te suffi de le chercher ;) et oui je fais un peu de tragique au début, pour mieux repartir par la suite ...bon chap! bsx!_**

**Solenn-la:_ lol, merci mamzelle!! si tu la sens extraordinaire, jspr que je ne me planterais pas ... et que tu continueras à apprécier! bon chap! bsx!!_**

**Simklob: _lol, mais non je ne rigol pas!j'adore les dessins animés aussi!, oui en gros la correspondance des perso c sa shaya-alice, cendre-bella, ange-edward, mais ... tu vera lol et je comprend que par moment mon sarcasme te fasse rire, j'spr tt de meme ke tu n'a pas ri lorsque j'ai manqué de tuer april?? lol tkt pas pr ta vulgarité c t ironique!!lol bon chap lol, bsx!_**

**Arya15: _et bien je te souhaite bonne chance pr ton concours, lol mais attention au plagiat ;) (je rigol tkt) merci rp ton soutien, bonne lecture! bsx_**

**xo-alicecullen-xo:_ milles pardon!!:x jsuis dsl!! ah je m'en veux trop vmt, j'ai sauté ta review au précédent chapitre :s tu m'en veux pas sur hein? (je m'nrv moi même!!) bon ... bah merci pr tt tes pti compliments!! :D j'spr que tu aimeras la suite aussi! bisous!! (et encore pardon)_**

**Loralys:_ lol une souris? tu te croyais vmt dans cendrillon!! mdr non non, pas de souris, bien que j'ai pensé à faire un chapitre sur "la petite souris" qui se trimaballerait en ville avec une bourse pleine de dents sous les yeux amusés de Cendre ... pas con je v ptet l'insérée klk part ... bref je fais au mieu pr la rapidité promis!! ms la 2 chap en 1 semaine, c vmt + que ce que je compte faire dans les semaines à venir, navrée ... je te laisse lire, en espérant que ça te plaise tjs!bon chap!bsx_**

**momo_: BRAVO! cette fic va donner ... bah je c pa encore. je c mm pas comment ça va se terminer pour le moment ... c cho, comme j'invente au fur à mesure. jsuis contente qu'elfes de sang t'ai plu aussi! bonne lecture!bsx!_**

**cécile:_ lol pr moi avoir une culture pokémon, c pa une culture je te rassure lol, ma phrase était ironique ;) merci bcp, bonne lecture, bisous!!_**

**naikyy:_ mdr, oui, vous aurez tte la description d'Ange, lorsqu'il éteindra la lumière :p c pa prévu pour le moment :) elle avait strictement aucune atache dans son autre ville, alors elle s'en fou un peu lol, et oui, elle a pas mal de chance. ah, lol, tkt, je compte pas te faire cauchemarder à chacune de mes fics bichette!!, bisous miss moi aussi jtk! rdv ds ton chap, ou mon prochain si tu postes avant moi, ou msn :p lol bsx!!_**

**soossoo:_ mon retard? lol, j'avais jms dit que je posterais + to que ça ;) et non c t bien pokemon! mdr nn pas de chauves souris dans ma fic, je deteste ça!!qui a dit qu'il reviendrai à la fin de la semaine? il pense qu'il sera de retour, ça veux pas dire que ça sera le cas ;p et oui, encore un perso principal qui meurre ... mais avouez qu'au final, vous aimez bien ça ;) bon chap! bsx!_**

**Lilyisabella:_ WOW une lo o o o ongue review...normal que les yeux te rappel April ce sont les même couleurs! ;) les Archanges on en parle effectivement dans la bible je crois. MDR! rodney ... comme rodney mac kay? mdr enorme, ça lui va bien, mais je savais pas que ça voulait dire boulet lol. d'autre créature dans ce gout là oui ... comment je fais pr avoir ces idées? bonne question! à vrai dire j'en sais rien. ça me vient, quand je m'ennui, quand je dors, quand j'ai pas envie de faire klkchose et que je cherche à m'occuper l'esprit pour pas y penser ...lol ne tkt pr tes référence stargate, j'ai les même, même si c pa a ça que je pensais en écrivant Shaya (qui au départ, devait être le prénom d'un de mes perso de elfes de sang, que j'ai remplacé par "émilie"), merci pour ton soutien, le boulot ça va, jsuis en cdi, je crain pa grand chose, en revanche l'appart, faut qu'on se bouge! ;)ne tkt pas, je en te prends pas pr une tarée!bon chap! bisous!_**

**Violette_: la réponse est tt en haut ;), je suis contente que ça t e plaise. je te laisse lire la suite, bon chap, bisous._**

**Prilla-lune_: ta review n'était pas commune, mais elle me plait d'autant plus.je vais y répondre comme à toutes les autres, pcq cet éffort le mérite, et j'spr que tu ne m'en voudra pas de te répondre ici, et non pas par mail.  
je ne pense pas qu'il y est de taille de review maximale lol mais pr moi l'effort est le même.pour l'orthographe, je ne crois pas avoir beaucoup de mérite. j'ai fait un bac L, une année de lettre modernes, et j'ai un très bon ami qui s'appel word et qui me rappel à l'ordre souvent lol. (tu vas d'ailleurs voir dans ma réponse à ton mail que je fais plus de fautes au naturel qu'àprès un passage sur word.  
Je suis flattée que tu trouves à ma fic ce petit "truc en plus" qui fait que tu es une lectrice non pas chiant, mais exigeante, et je te comprend, il y a des tas de choses que je ne lis pas pcq il manque se petit klkchose dont tu parles, généralement c'est parceque je n'arrive à immaginer ni le monde, ni les personnages mais bon .. chacun sont truc!  
Aucun problème, tant que ça te plait c tt ce qui compte, et je ne penses pas être unique au point de n'avoir aucun point commun avec personne, donc je trouve tt a fait plausible que klk part, quelqu'un comme toi, ait en tête le même monde que le mien.  
Je ne t'ai pas trouvée familière au contraire, je suis ravie que tu te sois servie de mon adresse msn, que je laisse à disposition pour ça, garder contact avec mes lecteurs, qu'ils m'apprécient ou non. voilà pkoi ton mail m'a fai plaisir et m'a en klk sorte "touchée" j'ai été émue par tout tes compliments, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir. Je suis une éternelle petite fille, j'aime rencontrer mes semblables, leur rencontre est toujours une source de rafraichissement. comparer ma plume à celle d'un ange c'est ... trop pour moi je trouve mais c surement pcq je suis rouge de plaisir et de gêne ... merci mille fois, j'espère que tu continueras à me donner ton avis, à partir d'aujourd'hui, il contera bcp pour moi. bonne lecture et merci encore._**

**Phanis:_ lol oui g du respect pr tt ceux qui aiment walt disney!! ;) et bien je te laisse un aperçu de la suite ac ce chapitre! bonne lecture et merci bcp!_**

**justine: _lol, ne tkt pas pr ta culture, c'était bien caché! (réponse tt en haut!) Cendre et Shaya risquent éfectivement de rencontrer des gens moins sympathiques... et je suis navrée lol, mais les yeux du chat potté ne marchent qu'avec yume-chan (ma petite yumi), ou éventuellement, mon chat! lol je te laisse lire la suite, bonne lecture!bsx!_**

* * *

**_Chapitre2: Petite balade en forêt._**

-Dit moi Shaya, on est où?

-Pardon? Tu sais pas ou t'es? Dans ton appart' ma vieille!!

-Non, Ange m'a dit qu'il m'avait changé de ville … et je ne reconnais pas le coin, j'habitais près des montagnes, pas de la mer… et je ne suis pas vieille; je n'ai que 18 ans.

-Je connais pas le nom du village, mais on est pas loin de Marseille. Et moi j'ai exactement 25 jours alors si tu permet… ma vieille …

-Marseille? Il est fou …

-T'es pas contente?

-Non! Enfin si! Mais … c'est juste que je découvre chaque instant à quel point il me connait bien … c'est un peu … dérangeant.

-Oh! Tu devrais t'y faire … tu va l'avoir sur le dos toute ta vie! Les anges naissent et meurent en même temps que leur protégés.

-Tout dépendra de ce que les Archanges décideront …

-Les … Hein? Il est parti voir les Archanges? T'avais raison …

-Quoi? A propos de quoi? Son air désolée m'avait rendu inquiète, les Archanges n'étaient-ils pas censés être des êtres supérieurs « gentils »?

-Il est fou.

Face à mon regard interrogateur et perdu, elle soupira et m'expliqua que les Archanges n'étaient pas vraiment pour la vie des humains. Ils commençaient à se lasser de nous, quoi qu'ils fassent, c'était plus fort que nous, on se prônaient les maitres du monde et la Terre se faisait détruire peu à peu par notre manque de civisme envers la nature.

En gros, il m'avait jeté dans la gueule des loups et ne parviendrait jamais à plaider ma cause.

Je ne pouvais pas y croire. Je ne connaissais rien de cette nouvelle facette du monde auquel j'appartenais, mais je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il échouerait. C'était mon Ange. Ma vie. Mes espoirs. Un être aussi … aimant, ne pouvait décemment rien perdre. Je voulais le revoir, qu'il m'apprenne à voir la vie comme lui la voyait … Qu'il me montre son « vrai » visage.

J'étais extrêmement curieuse … pouvait-il vraiment être aussi beau qu'on le disait des anges?

-Tu as vraiment 25 jours? Quelle est l'espérance de vie d'une fée?

-Notre reine à 289 ans, mais c'est un cas unique, on ne dépasse que rarement les 250 ans.

-Wow !

-Je te rappel que t'es immortelle …

-Je t'aime bien gamine. Tu me fais rire …

-Moi aussi je t'aime bien, mais n'en profite pas, les fées on des pouvoirs je te rappel …

Je ris, puis repris mon sérieux, je voulais en savoir plus sur elle.

-Dis moi, que font les fées? Est-ce qu'elles travaillent? Est-ce qu'elles ont des « missions » à accomplir? Où est-ce que vous êtes libre de toutes activités?

-Eh bien, la plupart d'entre-nous entretenons la nature, les forêt, les champs, les parcs … mais c'est réservé aux plus expérimentées, on doit attendre la maturité pour ça, vers 5 ans. Il y a une sorte de cérémonie, pendant laquelle on doit prouver qu'on est prêt.

-Donc de votre naissance à votre maturité, vous ne faites rien de particulier?

-On doit vivre un maximum d'aventures, en tous genres, rencontrer d'autres espèces, d'autres fées, apprendre encore et toujours de nous même.

-Donc notre rencontre va compter pour ton futur?

-Exactement, mais je ne l'avais pas prévu si tu veut tout savoir, je cherchais une maison ou passer la nuit et tu regardais un film sympa … les humains ne savent ni nous voir ni nous entendre … mais je suis contente d'avoir un peu de compagnie, je dois l'avouer.

-Ou es tu née? Tes parents t'ont laissés partir comme ça à l'aventure?

-Les fées naissent en pleine nature, nous n'avons pas de parents précis, les plus chanceuses trouvent le jour dans un bourgeon, certaines se réveillent dans des nids d'animaux, dans des champignons … ça dépend. Nous avons une mémoire commune, nos cerveaux sont tous reliés par des … comment vous appelez-ça … des ultra-sons? -j'hochais la tête et la laissait poursuivre - donc si on veut communiquer une information importantes, apprendre les derniers potins, les derniers exploits, l'actualité en générale, et même ou se trouve la plus proche de nos sœurs, il suffit de se connecter. Et dès notre éveil, on sait tout. Donc on part à l'aventure pour apprendre ce qu'on ne sait pas, ou des choses qu'on doit vivre par nous même.

-Ca te dirais qu'on vive tes aventures ensemble? J'ai environ une semaine avant qu'Ange ne revienne, on pourrais la passer ensemble?

-D'accord, si je décide du programme!!

-Etant donné que je ne connais rien à ce nouveau monde, avec plaisir!

Ses petits cheveux argentés se dressèrent sur sa tête et elle bâtit des ailes pour exprimer son contentement. Shaya était comme une enfant capricieuse à laquelle on ne pouvait résister, mon plus grand plaisir était de la voir heureuse, et à vrai dire c'était plutôt facile.

Comme nous avions faim, je me dirigeais vers le frigo pour nous préparer un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom. Il n'était que dix heures du matin, et tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était une goutte de lait, et une miette de pain sur laquelle elle étala de la confiture de mûre sur une mini couche de beurre …

Pour moi je fis chauffer un bol de lait au chocolat, et me tartinais une tranche de brioche avec une généreuse couche de Nutella …

-On commence maintenant? S'empressa-t-elle de me demander, mon bol et mes tartines à peine englouties.

-Chi tu veux. Laiche moi prendre ma douche avant. J'avais parlé la bouche pleine, pas bien je sais, mais que voulez-vous elle avait l'air si désespérée d'entendre mon « oui ».

Je découvris donc ma salle de bain.

Dans des tons blancs et framboise, elle devait faire la taille de ma chambre, une douche, une baignoire immense, un lavabo orné d'un superbe miroir entouré de dizaines de grosses ampoules, des étagères en verres pleines de produits de beauté en tout genre, et une enceinte.

Probablement reliée à la mini-chaîne du salon, je sortais rapidement de la salle d'eau en enfilait un CD tonique, idéal le matin … rentrant dans la salle de bain, la musique envahit la pièce.

Les battants de la douche étant opaque, je laissais Shaya se laver dans le lavabo, et lui sortait un gant de toilette pour qu'elle puisse se sécher, elle était vêtue de petits bout de cuir bleu nuit membraneux, ressemblant étrangement à ses ailes.

Elle entra dans son mini-bain à l'instant ou j'ouvrais le robinet d'eau chaude, me laissant submerger par une vague de chaleur semblable à celle qu'émettait Ange.

Evidemment, en reconnaissant un morceau je me mis à chanter …

One Two Three Four  
Tell me that you love me more  
Sleepless, long nights  
That was what my youth was for  
Oh teenage hopes are alive at your door  
Left you with nothing  
But they want some more  
Oh, oh, oh  
You're changing your heart  
Oh, oh, oh  
You know who you are  
Sweetheart, bitter heart  
Now I can't tell you apart  
Cozy and cold  
Put the horse before the cart … ("1,2,3,4" de FEIST)

-Cendre!! Se mit tout à coup à hurler Shaya

Je sortit la tête de la douche, inquiète.

-Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-On y va? Me demanda-t-elle impatiente.

-Oui, oui, j'arrive …

Je m'enroulais dans une des serviettes de bain gigantesques, moelleuse et chaude qu'offrait ma nouvelle salle de bain, et filait dans ma chambre sur la pointe des pieds pour ouvrir ma penderie … et stoppais net, bouche bée devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi.

Je n'avais jamais vu une telle quantité de vêtements … et évidemment tout était à ma taille!

-Ben dit donc … Il doit vraiment tenir à toi ton Ange … murmura Shaya qui s'était reposée sur mon épaule, sa place favorite.

-Possible … J'attrapais un top blanc et un bermuda noir et me changeais rapidement, je me mis ensuite en quête d'un sac dans lequel je mis un porte feuille avec un peu de liquide que m'avait laissé Ange, un appareil photo numérique, mes nouveaux papiers …

Cendre Prane.

Pourquoi pas …

Shaya sur mon épaule, mon sac à la main, je sortis de mon loft, Ange avait laissé les clés sur la serrure, prévoyant probablement qu'ainsi, non seulement je ne les perdrais pas, mais surtout qu'il serait impossible de forcer l'entrée de mon loft … et nous partîmes en balades pour la première de nos aventures supranaturelles …

Je tombais sur un couloir, apparemment j'étais au 2ème étage, je descendis la volée de marche qui menait au rez-de-chaussée, jetais un coup d'œil à la boîte au lettre (vide) et sortait.

La rue était coquette, pavée, pleine de commerces en tout genre, j'étais idéalement placée dans ce petit village qui pour moi n'avait pas de nom.

Elle tint à commencer par la forêt qui se trouvait à quelques bornes du quartier ou j'habitais. Selon elle, c'était le plus souvent dans ces lieux chargés d'histoires que l'on faisait les meilleures rencontres.

Elle m'en raconta quelques unes en chemin, et je compris que pour elle, les meilleures rencontres consistaient à se faire poursuivre, manquer de se faire tuer, manger ou estropier, et survivre par un miracle inespéré.

Pas rassurée le moins du monde j'écoutais ses indications et prêtait l'oreille au moindre bruit.

Craquement de branches, bruissements de feuilles, vent qui sifflait … je commençais à m'auto diagnostiquer paranoïaque lorsque Shaya me demanda de m'arrêter.

-Quoi? Chuchotais-je. (On est jamais trop prudentes …)

-T'entends pas? Dit-elle à voix haute, apparemment confiante.

-Si, mais ça n'est que le vent!

-Ce que tu peux être naïve! Ouvre les yeux un peu! Et les oreilles tant qu'à faire, tu distinguera peut-être seule ce que j'ai perçue il y a déjà 10 minutes …

Quelle crâneuse!

J'obéis néanmoins et entendit …

-Chut! J'suis sûre qu'elle nous a entendu! Murmurait-on.

-Mais non, dit pas de bêtise, les Hommes ne savent même pas qu'on existe!

-Et moi je te dit qu'elle nous entend! Viens, on rentre!

-Non! On a pas fini! Y en a pas assez!

-Tant pis! On y retournera plus tard, allez dépêche!

-Froussarde!

-Non, pas du tout! Mais on a pas le droit!

-Eh bien rentre, moi j'y vais!

Sortant d'un bosquet apparut alors une petite fille. Non. Une femme minuscule, elle devait m'arriver au genoux, gracieuse, elle avait un petit chapeau sur la tête, fait de feuilles fraîches cousues les unes aux autres, comme ses vêtements, sa peau verte translucide, luisait légèrement, comme si une ampoule remplaçait son cœur, ses veines luisant de la même lumière verdâtre. Elle portait un petit panier en osier d'où dépassaient quelques girolles et pieds-de-moutons.

Elle stoppa en voyant que je l'observais et ouvrit grand la bouche.

-N'aie pas peur. Je m'appelle Cendre. Je ne suis pas humaine, enfin si mais je suis morte, enfin non j'suis vivante mais …

-Laisse-moi faire! Me chuchota Shaya. Salut! Continua-t-elle à son intention et en s'envolant doucement vers elle, je m'appelle Shaya, tu es une dryade c'est ça?

Encore incapable de parler, elle se contenta de hocher la tête.

-Je suis une fée, je dois vivre des aventures et Cendre a tenue à m'accompagner, tu veux bien nous mener à tes frères et sœurs?

Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

-On ne te veux pas de mal tu sais, ni à toi ni à ta famille, on est simplement curieuse de …

Une quinzaine d'autres petite dryades aux regards menaçants venaient d'apparaître, sortant des fourrés, arcs et flèches à la main, prêts à tirer. La Dryade qui avait refusée de continuer sa recherche de champignons, avait courru prévenir sa famille d'un éventuel danger. Elle tirait son amie par le bras, l'incitant à rentrer chez elle.

-Shaya? Appelais-je.

-Oui?

-Je pense qu'on devrait y aller …

-J'suis d'accord avec toi …

Elle s'installa sur mon épaule et je partis en marche arrière, sans leur tourner le dos pour autant, au bout d'une centaine de mètre, je me retournais et courrait. Arrivées à la maison, nous explosâmes de rire … c'était une excellente rencontre! Shaya ferait un tabac en la racontant!

* * *

**_Toujours pas trop loufoque?_**

**_Si vous avez des idées de créatures que je peux leur faire rencontrer (à part des vampires...) n'hésitez pas à soumettre vos requettes, j'ai besoin de quelques chapitres avant d'entâmer la trame de fond ..._**

**_bref, j'espère que ça vous plait toujours! rdv au prochain chapitre!_**

**_bye!_**


	4. Petite ballade en ville

**_Hello!_**

**_(pas d'inquiétudes si vous avez déja lu le chap, j'ai mi un pti ps tt en bas!) _**

**_je vous ai manqué? apparement, oui :D, donc, voici la suite de la journée de Cendre, après la ballade en forêt, Shaya demande à aller en ville ... je vous laisse voir tout ce qu'on peu rencontrer sur des pavés lorsqu'on ouvre les yeux... en attendant, REPONSES AUX REVIEWS!_**

Loralys:_**ah c cool ça, j'essaye d'être plus drôle qu'avec elfes de sang, apparement ça marche :D tu m'a fait marrer avec tes idées, je compte pas leur faire rencontrer April non mdr, mais pkoi pas plus tard merci encore, bon chap ;)**_

Edwardbella4E:**_merci bcp, jspr ke la suite va te plaire aussi! bisous_**

Naikyy: **_mdr non non, mon chap était déjà écrit quand tu t'es tapé ton délire pokémon lol, d'ailleurs, j'ai eu peur que tu sois la première à trouver et même pas,jsuis trop happy lol. mdr et oui, majeure à 5 ans, le pied! il te reste 245 ans à vivre dans la joie et la bonne humeure! allez je te laisse lire la suite ma belle ;) gr kiss jtk!_**

Crazzy-bunny:**_lol, tu connais pas les dryades? rha la la ... c des être qui protègent la nature, les arbres, les ruisseaux etc ... jsuis d'ac ac toi, obligé qu'il y ait des E-T klk part, les vamp j'en suis moins sur, mm si j'aimerais bien ... bon, je te laisse lire, j'spr que ça va te plaire! bsx!_**

cinderella191: **_pkoi préfères-t elfes de sang? (je cherche à savoir à quel point je me suis éloignée de ma première fic), et non, ange n'est pas edward, c'est ange ... ;) je te laisse lire, j'spr que ça te plaira tjs, bsx!_**

Soossoo:**_mdr, non je compte pas faire apparaitre des pokémon dans ma fic, sinon je me serai mise sur le forum pokémon lol. Ange risque d'être absent ... un moment ... tu vera lol, bonne lecture, bisous!_**

Amy:**_lol, oui ya des chances pour que je sois plus "vieille" que toutes les fanfictionneuses de twilight... ms tu peux m'appeler miss kan même lol, je te laisse lire, en éspérant que ça te plaise tjs autant! bsx!_**

Delynn lie:**_DEUX MOIS?? mais na a a a a a a a n! reviens!! lol bon ... bah tu lira tt sa en septembre tant pis pr toi. bonne vac :p bsx_**

Aurore:**_"a part les vampires" lol, pcq en fait ... c deja prévu, ms je voulais d'autre idée avant mdr.merci bcp, bonne lecture bsx!_**

Phanis:**_mdr, tkt moi aussi je prefère disney, mais en écrivant je me suis rendu compte ke ça ressemblait à pokémon, g voulu voir à kel point ça y ressemblait en vs faisant marrer(et mariner) lol. et oui, je rêve d'un lieu de vie paradisiaque. tkt la prochaine fic sera surement plus réaliste (surtt si je trouve qu'un ptit appart' pourri lol), bonne lecture! bsx!_**

lilyisabella**_: évidemment il y aura des méchants ... tu en saura plus un peu plus bas :p j'ai adoré tes idées, entre la sirene et la boule de poil hollywood (tkt, on peut citer les marques lol) tu m'a fait rire avec ta review en majuscules lol, j'avaos l'impression de lire une carte aux trésors codée mdr, merci bcp, j'spr que la suite te plaira! bsx!(ps: shaya, s'écrit avec un "s" lol) _**

justine:**_lol, non il n'y aura pas de schtroupmf, mais apparement ça plairait à beaucoup d'entre-vous les dragons alors... je vais voir :p, je te promet que je fais au plus vite pr les chap lol, mais en ce moment je suis rarement chez moi! à quel point es-tu sur qu'elle sortira avec ange? moi je n'en suis pas si sure ... je verrais bien ... c'est moi qui décide lol. bonne lecture!bsx!_**

solenn-la:**_mdr, et oui pokémon xD les dryades sont pacifistes oui, ça n'empêche que lorsqu'elle rencontre des être 4à 5 fois plus grands qu'elles, elles sont prudentes et se défendent lol effectivement ça ira, tu m'a donné assez d'idée pour 67 chapitres lol du coup je vais passer un gros filtres et ne retenir que le plus 'parlant' de mon pdv :p lol merci bcp, je te laisse lire ce nvo chap, mm si t'en a déja eu un aperçu lol, bonne lecture bsx!_**

Arya15:**_tkt je ne compte pas m'arrêter! lol je comprend ta frustration en voyant à quel point une idée peut-être partagée, je ne sais pas perso comen je réagirais. je te laisse lire la suite, bonne lecture bsx!!_**

feu du ciel:**_je prends notes des créatures qui te plaisent!lol sensationelle? wow, jsuis flattée! je suis contente que cela te plaise!je te laisse lire la suite, bsx!_**

xo-alicecullen-xo:**_lol ange et cendre? tt le monde s'attend à ce couple, ça me donne envie de casser les principes, finalement je v changer la moitié de l'histoir mdr, tkt, moi aussi j'm les histoires d'amour! j'spr que le suite te plaira aussi, mrci bcp!! bsx (ps: jte voi plu sur msn!!)_**

momo: **_lol et oui bien joué :p je cherche encore quelle créature parmis les dizaines que vous m'avez données je vais choisir lol, merci bcp! bonne lecture!bsx_**

sabe:**_lol merci, bonne lecture!bsx_**

Malicia:**_merci et non, aucun rapport ni ac edward ni ac bella, à part l'histoire d'amour à suivre ... j'spr que tu continueras à lire et à aimé, bon chap, bsx._**

alessia:**_la voila, merci bsx!_**

Nana-yume: **_AA AA AA AA AA AA AA AA HH keske tu fou la?? ?? ?? mdr (je te rassure jsuis heureuse hein, c juste que tu devrais pas sacrifier t revisions pr moi! (mm si jsuis super flattée)) vivement juillet ma yumi!! je suis contente que tt ça te plaise! ms je vien de comprendre un truc, si t'm tant ce que j'écris, c pcq on est pareilles lol, gr bisous et courage!!je pense à toi!_**

gagali:**_en fait le truc c pa ke jveux pas de vampire, c ke c t deja prevu, donc je voulais pas ke vs me le proposiez lol.je suis contente k'elfe de sang t'ai plu, j'spr que ce sera pareil pr cel la,merci bcp, bsx!_**

**_

* * *

_**

voila, bon pr ceux qui ont lu entre lignes vs devez l'avoir compris, les autres pas forcément donc, oui, il y aura des vampires dans ma fic. quand? surprise. qui? vs verrez bien. lol voilà c t ma dernière parenthèse avant de vous laisser lire!gr bisous mes chéries!! lisez-bien!

* * *

**_3. Petite ballade en ville._**

L'après-midi même, après avoir chacune copieusement mangé et s'être remis de nos émotions, Shaya demanda à un nouvel essai, en ville cette fois.

Curieuse de savoir quel genre de créatures nous pourrions trouver en ville au beau milieu des être humains, j'acceptais.

Elle m'entraîna donc à nouveau hors de mon loft, me laissant flâner devant les boutiques de la ville. J'arpentais les rues, le poids plume de ma nouvelle amie sur l'épaule. Par deux fois je pu observer d'autres fées qui voltigeaient entre les passants, n'osant les apostropher de peur de passer pour une folle devant les passants, Shaya se chargea des présentations à ma place.

Comme elle, elles étaient mineures et cherchaient à vivre quelques aventures épiques dignes de ce nom.

Shaya leur conta évidemment notre mésaventure en foret. Nullement effrayées, elles avaient parues admiratives et pressées de trouver elle-même les dryades qui vivaient tout près d'ici.

A l'angle d'une rue, je sentie tout à coup un froid intense me pénétrer jusqu'à la moelle. Des yeux, je cherchais l'origine, sûrement pas humaine, de cette soudaine sensation de mal être et tombait sur un petit garçon. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de 7 ans, il jouait près de sa mère dans le parc communal à quelques mètres de moi. Derrière lui se tenait la Mort. Une effroyable odeur de putréfaction envahit mes narines, et je luttais pour ne pas dégobiller sur le trottoir. Encapuchonnée dans une grande cape noir trouée, effilée et déchirée par endroits, elle tenait une grande faux dans ses mains cadavériques … Je frissonnais d'horreur, tandis que Shaya m'appelait tremblante, la voix chevrotante.

-Cendre! Vient! Me chuchota-t-elle, il ne faut pas se trouver sur Sa route, laisse tomber, on ne peut rien pour lui …

Mes yeux étaient obsédés par la scène, je devinais ce qu'il allait se passer … je ne voulais pas le voir … L'ange du petit garçon se matérialisa tout à coup, une petite fille de son âge qui tentait comme elle le pouvait de l'empêcher …

Le ballon traversa la route.

Sa mère lisait toujours, absorbée dans son roman à la couverture noir.

Je ne réfléchie pas plus d'un quart de secondes, je bondis en avant, me faufilant à travers la circulation denses de cette fin d'après-midi, attirant le courroux des chauffeurs et la folie de leur klaxon et empêchait le petit garçon de se jeter sous les roues d'une voiture pour récupérer son jouet.

-Mais vous êtes complètement folle!! M'hurla alors sa mère.

Quel drôle de façon de me remercier …

Je me relevais, libérant l'enfant de l'étau de mes bras et me retournais pour attraper son ballon.

-Je serais peut-être moins folle si vous faisiez un peu plus attention à lui. La sermonnais-je, le regard noir.

La Mort avait disparu.

Shaya paraissait à la fois en colère que je lui ai désobéis et fascinée par mon audace et le fait que je lui offrais une aventure de plus à raconter.

L'Ange du petit garçon vint vers moi, posa sa main dans la mienne et me remercia du regard.

Pour unique réponse je lui souris, et serrait délicatement sa petite main chaude et lumineuse, ses yeux gris retournèrent en même temps que ses pensées vers son protégé, et elle disparu, prête à revenir au moindre souci.

-Shaya?

-Hum?

-Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas parlée?

-Parce qu'elle n'est pas Ton Ange. Les anges ne peuvent communiquer qu'avec leur protégés, mais ils ont tout les moyens possible à leur disposition, lire dans les pensées, apparaître dans les rêves ou en chair et en os le temps d'une rencontre mais en général ils évitent.

-Pourquoi cela?

-Euh … je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir le droit de te le révéler … tant que tu auras un ange je ne pourrais rien te dire.

-Mais pourquoi cela?

-Parce que … ça pourrait influer sur le cours des événements. Désolée Cendre …

-Très bien … je comprends, mamronnais-je pas du tout contente de cette réponse aproximative et qui cachait de toute évidence encore bien des secrets ...

-En revanche je peux te dire autre chose …

-Quoi donc?

-Tu viens de te mettre dans une sacrée galère …

-Comment cela?

-Tu as enlevé une de ses proies à la Mort je te signal … Etant donné que toi tu as déjà survécue, si en plus tu lui vole ses jouets, elle va t'avoir dans le collimateur.

-Qu'elle vienne, de toute manière je suis déjà morte.

-Tu es d'un égoïsme!

-Qui? Moi? En quoi suis-je égoïste de vouloir sauver la vie d'un petit garçon au péril de la mienne?

-Il n'y a pas que ta vie qui soit en jeu! Ton Ange est encore en vie Lui, tache de t'en rappeler!

Je n'avais effectivement pas vu les choses sous cet angle là … Si Ange m'était effectivement relié, il allait falloir que je fasse très attention à ce que je faisais…

Nous tournâmes dans la ville pendant quelques heures jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, heure à laquelle j'aperçue un fantôme.

Translucide, il suivait une jeune femme qui rentrait apparemment chez elle, les yeux rouges et bouffis, comme si elle avait longuement pleuré, le regard fuyant et éteint, une mine blafarde.

-Chérie écoute-moi je t'en supplie! Je suis là, arrête de pleurer! Pourquoi tu m'ignores? Je t'aime Céline arrête, ne fais pas ça! Céline …

Il s'effondra sur le sol, secoués de sanglots secs, j'avais apparemment la tâche de lui apprendre la mauvaise nouvelle … il était mort et c'était lui que sa femme pleurait.

La rue étant déserte, je m'approchais de lui, Shaya toujours à mes côtés.

-Bonjour. Murmurais-je afin de ne pas l'effrayer.

Il avait des yeux marrons, des cheveux châtains clairs, des pommettes saillantes, un petit front, et la patte d'oie autour de ses yeux, à peine marquée indiquait que ce devait être un garçon rieur, enjoué et toujours de bonne humeur.

-Vous … vous me voyez? Vous m'entendez? Me demanda-t-il soudain revigoré.

-Oui. Oui, mais ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite … si j'y arrive c'est parce que je suis morte moi aussi …

Le masque d'espoir qui s'était peint sur son visage s'effaça instantanément.

-Comment ça vous « aussi »?

-Je suis … navrée d'avoir à vous le dire … surtout que l'on ne se connait pas, mais vous êtes …

-Je suis quoi?

-Un fantôme.

-Pardon? C'est une blague c'est ça? Il émit un rire sec, déjoué d'amusement, peiné, puis il s'arrêta, et je compris qu'il venait de se rendre à l'évidence, sans oser l'avouer toutefois.

Il semblait effrayé, inquiet.

-Pourquoi je suis encore là alors? Vous trouvez ça drôle?

-Pas du tout. Je pense que vous êtes encore là parce que vous n'aviez pas … compris ce qu'il vous été arrivé.

-Vous dites n'importe quoi.

-Vous voyez la petite fée sur mon épaule?

Shaya se manifesta en battant des ailes et décolla, se rapprochant du visage du jeune homme.

-Je … Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Une fée, je viens de vous le dire. Je ne peux la voir que depuis que je suis morte.

- Si vous êtes morte, pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas translucide comme moi?

-Parce que mon Ange à pu sauver mon âme in extremis. Et ce n'est qu'un état provisoire, il y a des chances pour qu'à la fin de la semaine, je sois comme vous.

Son corps commença lentement à s'effacer, il partait …

-Ce … C'est ça? Pas vrai? Ca y est? Je ... je m'en vais…

-Oui, j'en ai bien l'impression.

-J'aurais voulu lui dire au revoir murmura-t-il … Merci, ajouta-t-il, pour moi cette fois, les yeux larmoyants de tristesse.

-J'ai été heureuse de vous rencontrer. Bon voyage …

Il disparu. Cette brève rencontre m'avait secouée, j'avais les larmes aux yeux.

-Tu sais que grâce à toi, j'ai déjà vécue plus d'aventure que la moitié des fées à leur mort? Me dit alors Shaya, les poings sur les hanches, mi-impressionnée, mi-déçue de n'avoir rien fait elle-même encore une fois.

-Plains-toi donc chipie, allez vient on rentre. Je n'avais envie que d'une bonne douche et d'un oreiller à serrer contre mon coeur.

-Hein? Pour quoi faire?

-Tu as vu l'heure? Il est 20 heures passée, et de une j'ai faim, et de deux, j'irais bien dormir dans mon lit cette nuit.

-Dormir? Ma parole elle est folle! Et pourquoi faudrait-il que tu dormes?

-Voyons, je ne sais pas, pour me reposer peut-être?

-EH OH! Tu es morte : M-O-R-T-E- épela-t-elle. Tu n'as pas besoin de dormir, ni de manger.

-Mon corps est bien vivant pour une morte, et je ne compte pas l'épuiser.

-Oh allez! Encore une heure? Tu te reposeras quand tu seras morte!

-Non, on reviendra demain.

-Mais c'est la nuit le plus intéressant!! Gemissait-elle.

-Tu viens de dire que tu avais vécue plus que la moitié des fées, ça suffit pour aujourd'hui, il nous reste encore 5 jours, on ira de nuit demain si tu veux.

-Mais s'il te plait!! M'implora-t-elle, une moue boudeuse sur son petit minois, anéantissant toute la volonté que j'avais pu avoir.

-Oh très bien … elle bâtit des ailes, dressant ses cheveux sur sa tête pour m'indiquer son contentement. Mais, poursuivis-je, faisant retomber ses cheveux sur sa nuque, on rentre manger d'abord, on se change, enfin moi, et on repart vers 23 heures, il y aura moins de monde dehors, on passera plus inaperçue. Et qu'on trouve ou pas des supra, on rentre à minuit et demi tapante.

-Très bien, on fait comme ça … ronchonna-t-elle, malgré tout euphorique à l'idée de sortir la nuit.

Dis minutes plus tard, nous étions chez moi.

Grande fan de gastronomie, je fis chauffer la purée en sachet, sortisquelques dés de jambon et râpait du gruyère pour agrémenter ce plat d'une qualité douteuse mais tellement délicieux …

Shaya se contenta d'une mini portion de chaque ingrédient dans mon assiette et d'une goutte de jus de fruit, dont je me servais un plein verre.

J'entrepris ensuite de trouver des vêtements chauds pour la nuit, et optait pour un jean brut, un pull très long à col roulé gris et un top noir.

-Eh bien … c'est-ce que j'appelle être sexy ou je ne m'y connais pas! Ricana Shaya derrière moi.

L'ensemble en effet n'était pas très glamour, mais comme ça n'était pas le but de l'expédition, je m'en fichais royalement.

Après un détour par la salle de bain pour me brosser les dents, je jetais un rapide coup d'œil à ma montre.

21h30, Shaya devrait patienter un peu. Elle tenta de me supplier de partir plus tôt, je prétextais avoir des choses à faire avant et m'affairais un peu au ménage pendant qu'elle regardait la télé. J'enfournais au lave-vaisselle tout ce que j'avais sortit pour faire la cuisine il ya quelques instants, et rangeais la précédente. Je passais un coup d'éponge sur les plaques vitrocéramiques et rinçait l'évier.

22h00. Shaya commençait à s'impatienter, me regardant avec ces petits yeux larmoyants pour m'attendrir. Afin de résister je ne la regardais pas, m'installais devant mon pc et … me rendis compte que je n'avais aucun ami avec qui parler, même pas une connaissance puisque j'avais du couper les ponts avec ma « famille », mes « amis » et tout ceux que je connaissais.

Je flânais donc sur le net, écoutait un peu de musique, me renseignait sur l'actualité … Un article attira mon attention:

« Cendrillon, ou la fin d'un conte de fée.

Samedi soir, aux alentour de 20 heures, écrivait le journaliste, la maison d'une famille d'accueil à pris feu. Cinq des enfants ainsi que les parents d'accueil on pu s'en sortir, toutefois l'ainée, qui tronquait son prénom pour Cendre par habitude, est restée bloquée dans sa chambre, le feu ne l'a pas atteinte avant l'arrivée des pompiers, mais la fumée l'a asphyxiée.

Cette jeune fille, à la veille de ses 18 ans, avait déjà un passée tragique.

Sans papiers, sa mère est arrivée à l'hôpital pour accoucher il ya de cela dix-huit ans, et a murmuréson prénom dans un dernier soupir, sa santé fragile cédant sous l'effort. La petite n'ayant aucuns papiers, pas un nom de famille, et personne n'étant venu réclamer ou signaler la disparition de la jeune mère, elle fut placée en foyer et adoptée.

Bouleversés, ses parents, frères et sœurs n'ont pour la plupart pas pu commenter l'évènement, seuls quelques mots de madame Pringe, nous ont été accordés.

« _Cette petite était un cadeau du ciel, élève modèle, enfant parfaite, nous n'avons jamais eu de problème avec elle, c'était une enfant réservée mais aimante. Nous la regretterons beaucoup, même si nous nous étions préparés à son départ dans les jours à venir. Elle allait être émancipée … »_

Cendrillon Doe reposera en paix dans le cimetière de son village d'adoption, la cérémonie aura lieu cet après-midi à 15 heures.»

Comme il était étrange de lire son éloge funèbre en vie …

Madame Pringe avait l'air véritablement touchée par ma perte, peut-être avais-je été un peu injuste avec eux.

-Tu lis quoi? M'interrompit Shaya dans mes pensées.

-Rien.

Je refermais l'écran de l'ordinateur sans prendre le temps de l'éteindre. Il était 22h45 et la petite fée trépignait, voletant dans le loft, s'offrant quelques loopings au rythme de la musique que j'avais lancée.

-J'aimerais bien pouvoir voler …

-A quoi ça te servirais? Tu as de longues jambes pour échapper à tes ennemis en courant, moi si je devais courir, je peux être sure que je ne survivrais pas.

Je ris, effectivement c'était logique …

22h55.

Sans prendre la peine de plus me couvrir, j'ouvris la porte, Shaya perchée sur mon épaule comme à l'accoutumée, et nous partîmes en vadrouille, prêtes pour une nouvelle aventure, une première nocturne, pas le moins du monde effrayée.

Nous ne soupçonnions pas du tout ce qui pourrait nous arriver dans les heures à venir …

* * *

**_Voili voilou!! ça vous plait tjs? pas trop effrayées? lol _**

**_des idées sur ce qu'il va leur arriver ce soir? (je l'ai pas encore écrit le porchain chapitre et j'hésite sur le contenu, donnez-moi des idées lol, même si me connaissant,je vais avoir une idée en tête et je vais totalement l'abandonner en cours de route pour faire autre chose ... c'est une malédiction cette imagination débordante! xD)_**

**_bon allez, donnez moi votre avi et soyez nombreuses sinon je postes rien avant juillet (lol comme ça yumi sera contente de rien louper mdr) évidemment je plaisante, mais, j'ai une grosse semaine qui s'annonce, alors ne vous attendez pas à la suite avant lundi prochain, ça vous évitera des décéptions!_**

**_bisous!_**

**_ps: et surtt pas d'inquiétudes si je postes pas avant la semaine pro... j'ai une semaine très chargée qui m'attend (le début des soldes l'horreur... ) et je suis pas sur d'avoir le temps de finir mon chap avant la fin du week end, so patience patience ... je vs aime kan mm :p _**


	5. Petite balade nocturne

**_Hello!_**

**_Je vous ai manqué? Ne criez pas!! _**

**_Bon, ok, je commence par des excuses, j'avais prévu de poster ce chapitre beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup plus tôt, mais ... j'ai passé une semaine de folies ... entre les moments ou je n'étais pas chez moi, les 1er jours de soldes (vous n'imaginez pas comme je suis EPUISEE)et les heures supplémentaires pas prévues ..._**

**_Bref, j'ai eu du mal à vous pondre ce chapitre, comme d'hab je l'ai fait à l'instinct et -je trouves- que ça rend plutôt pas mal ... _**

**_Il s'agit donc de la suite du chapitre 3, Shaya et Cendre vont se promener en ville de nuit, pour tenter de dénicher des surpras ... interressants. (je dis supras pr être supra naturels, je trouve que ça fait bien :p)._**

**_Ah je voulais encore vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews, plus particulièrement Soossoo qui m'a postée la 100éme (MERCI!!)_**

**_Je vous embette encore quelques minutes ... REPONSES AUX REVIEWS!_**

**_Crazzy-bunny: lol, si tu peux attendre, la preuve ;), et je n'ai jms dit que c'était de ta faute si tu ne conaissais pas les dryades! :p il va leur arriver ... bah je te laisse lire pr le savoir!bonne lecture!bisous_**

**_Cinderella191:ok, je prends note de tes remarques! ça n'est que le début, tu vera bien ce qu'il se passe pour Cendre... je suis contente que mes scènes d'amour t'ai plut, mais je pense qu'il y en aura moins dans les chroniques. voila, je te laisse à ta lecture!bisous_**

**_auroore: le voila! contente que ça te plaise, bonne lecture bisous_**

**_kiwi acide: lol en mm tps juillet c'est mardi ... ne boude pas j'ai fais au mieu! Je te laisse lire pr savoir si elles rencontres bien un vampire ... bises!_**

**_Phanis: je vous "gaterais" encore dans le prochain chap aussi et surement le suivant si j'arrive a faire ce que je veux, je verrais bien!lol mon imagination débordante ne me sert malheureusement à rien lorsque je ne peux l'exprimer. je n'avai pas penser à écrire à je bouquine, pcq je n'écri pas de nouvelles, mais des roman alors sauf s'ils comptent faire un numéro de 300 pages... lol mais c une bonne idée merci bcp!bonne lecture!bisous_**

**_Loralys: Ok coach ;) merci bcp :p je te laisse lire bisous._**

**_gagali: ne tkt pas, la Mort réapparaitra, je compte faire quelques chapitres avec elle! pr les vampires dans ce chapitre ... hum, je te laisse lire! et oui je poste dimanche donc avant lundi lol! bonne lecture!! bisous_**

**_cécile: merci! bonne lecture!!_**

**_Amy: LOL tu auras une histoire d'amour, ne t'inquiètes pas! mais pas tout de suite. Quant à Ange, pour le moment il est trop occupé lol et ... hum ... décevoir mes fidèles lectrices MOI? non... je leur fais juste de fausses frayeurs :p bisous mamzelle! bonne lecture_**

**_lilyisabella: tu as raison de voir des références dans ce que tu lis, d'ou crois-tu que mon inspiration vient? lol et oui, Shaya est un peu la Yumi des chroniques lol, Je ne pense pas lui faire visiter sa tombe, elle n'était pas trés attachée à sa vie d'avant. Ah la la, moi et les coupures sadiques ... que veux tu! je suis comme ça lol.(une coupeuse sadique, pas une sadique hein?) Pour Ange, tu auras de ses nouvelles au cours du chapitre qui suit! merci encore, bonne lecture, bisous!_**

**_Feu du ciel: salut ;) je suis contente qu'elle te plaise, merci bcp, je te laisse lire, bisous._**

**_Arya15: tant mieu si nos histoire s'éloigne! effectivement j'aimerais bien la lire! merci bcp de ton soutien, ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne m'arrêterais pas en si bon chemin! bisous_**

**_Solenn-la: lol, je voulais pas kil soit vmt "efrayant" juste ... inquiétant en fait, que par la suite on craigne les apparitions de la Mort! :p Ce soir, elles sont en ville! Je te laisse lire! bonne lecture, bisous! ( et je ne compte pas faire 67 chapitres de créatures lol, j'ai une histoire d'amour à faire!!lol)_**

**_Naikyy: ah ma tite nini! lol oui oui tes propositions me vont, je pensais avoir fait un topo général pr vous remercier de ttes vos idées! dsl ma belle. ne doute pas de toi!!jtk! lol, Je ne te dirais pas ce que shaya ne veut pas dire à cendre, pcq je ne veux pas nn plus que vous le sachiez, ça gacherais tte l'histoire :p lol non non la mort ne va pas la traquer, elle a des vivant à faire mourir, mais disons qu'on la reverra de tps en tps ;), sinon je te vois plus sur msn! et t'a tjs pas posté ton chap, je m'ikt moi, tu me manques!lol bon allez, j'arrete de te souler, bonne lecture ma belle!bisous_**

**_soossoo: MERCI PR MA 100EME REVIEW!(:D) et juillet c'est dans 2 jours!lol effectivement, me lire à 1h du mat' (surtt le chap précédent et celui qui suit) c'est pas forcément une bonne idée!lol je te laisse lire pour savoir ce qu'il va leur arriver! bonne lecture, bisous!_**

**_violette: merci, j'spr que la suite continuera a te plaire! bonne lecture, bisous_**

**_xO-alicullen-xO: merci!! oui la mère aurait pu etre polie, mais c pr montrer à quel point elle s'était rendu compte de rien lol. pr le couple ange/cendre je te di sa ms fait comme si tu savais pas, ça arrive mais pas tout de suite lol.bon, je t'atten sur msn! bisous et à très vite!!_**

**_Nana-Yume: Ah ma yumi!! tu m'avais manquée!! bonne vacances ma belle!!, je te comprend, je suis décédée aussi, je me suis fait limite piétinée pdt les soldes et j'ai fait un tas d'heures sup, j'en peux plu lol. Récussite vii ii ii ii iii ii ii iite!! mdr tkt, "il va y avoir du sport" lol, non non, je v kan mm pas tué tt les gosses qui apparaisse dans ma fic!mdr. vivement tes supra longues reviews!repose toi bien! bisous ma yumi :p_**

**_justine: non, j'aime pas bien l'idée de mélanger mes 2 fictions surtout qu'elle n'ont pas de rapport entre elles, et que les elfes sont dans un mondes neuf lol, donc pas possible.sinon euh .. pas touche à tom! c'est le mien!lol bonne vacances alors, moi je ne peux pas poster plus vite que je n'ai des jours de repos lol par contre désolée, mais les yeux du chat potté, ça marche ke pr yumi et shaya, je n'y suis pas sensible du tout avec les autres lol. merci encore! bonne lecture! bisous _**

* * *

**_Chapitre 4. Petite balade de nuit …_**

Nous arpentions toutes deux les rues encore inexplorées de mon nouveau village, (enfin J'arpentais, elle, elle se contentait de me diriger, prostrée sur mon épaule) nos radars visuels, olfactifs et sonores en alertes. Je résistais à ses petits yeux attendrissants lorsqu'elle tentait de nous faire passer par des allées mal éclairées, ne croisant que rarement ses prunelles de peur de craquer devant sa mine revêche et boudeuse. Enervée, elle voletait tantôt devant, tantôt au dessus de moi, pleine d'entrain et d'une insouciance que j'enviais.

Un petit sourire tendait ses lèvres roses, éclaircies par la température fraîche de ce soir d'octobre, contrairement à ses joues pleines qui arborait une couleur plus soutenue.

Seuls mes pas résonnaient sur les pavés des ruelles par lesquelles nous passions. Le silence se faisait lourd dans les quartiers déserts de ce village du sud. Par conséquent nous discutions, à voix basse de façon à ce que l'on ne me prenne pas pour une folle si un passant finissait par nous croiser, de tout et de rien, de nos gouts, nos dégouts etc.

Par deux fois cependant, j'entendis un bruissement derrière moi, sans pour autant apercevoir quoi que ce soit en me retournant. Shaya me jurant n'avoir rien entendu, je mis cela sur le compte de ma frousse et avançais sous les rires étouffés de ma nouvelle amie.

-Elle a peur de son ombre … je vous jure qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ! Pouffait-elle, sachant pertinemment que je l'entendais.

Ignorant les sarcasmes de la petite fée, je poursuivis ma route, non sans me retourner deux ou trois autres fois au moindre bruissement suspect.

Au bout d'une bonne heure d'échecs, à virevolter d'une rue à l'autre, d'un cul de sac à une impasse sombre … je commençais à m'impatienter, ce à quoi Shaya répondait en rallant :

-Allons, ne fais pas ta tête de mule, tu as dis minuit et demi, et je ne partirais pas avant ! Libre à toi de me laisser toute seule, et de risquer d'avoir ma mort sur la conscience.

Elle me prenait par les sentiments, c'était injuste. J'aurais bien protesté, mais je tenais vraiment à elle, ma première vraie amie, la seule capable de faire sourire mon cœur vide. Je ne m'opposais donc pas à quelques minutes de balades supplémentaires, surtout que je n'avais rien de particulier à faire et que je devais avouer que cette balade sous la fraicheur de la lune était agréable.

Nous continuions donc à marcher encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que Shaya se retourne brusquement vers moi.

Un air interrogateur dans les yeux, je répondis à sa question silencieuse par un hochement de tête invisible.

Je venais de réentendre un des bruits qui me faisait me retourner depuis le début de notre promenade, elle posa un de ses minuscules doigts sur sa bouche, m'intimant le silence, et plongea ses yeux dans les miens. La terreur se lisait sur ses traits, je n'osais plus bouger.

Tout à coup, derrière le corps -pas plus gros que celui d'un colibri- de Shaya, apparut une paire d'yeux.

Deux émeraudes qui me fixaient.

Shaya, voyant que je ne la regardais plus, et ne sachant interpréter la surprise qu'elle lisait sur mon visage, se retourna lentement et poussa un cri perçant, manquant de déchirer mes tympans, et s'évanouit. Je la rattrapais dans l'une de mes mains avant qu'elle ne tombe au sol, sans lâcher des yeux l'inconnu, mouvement imperceptible destiné à ce qu'il ne s'aperçoive de rien.

Foudroyée. J'étais hypnotisée par une paire d'yeux irrésistiblement beaux aux reflets brillants, comme si derrière la couleur vert sombre, il y avait une pépite.

Autour de ces prunelles, je finis par distinguer après de très longues secondes, des pommettes saillantes, une mine blafarde, de légères cernes violacées, des cheveux noir ébènes à peine coiffés mais dans lesquelles mes mains avaient une irrésistible envie de se glisser et des lèvres roses et fines étirées en un sourire moqueur qui paraissait plus douce qu'une plume.

Il sentait bon. Une odeur fraîche, à l'instar de la menthe, mais beaucoup plus douce, pas assez acide pour du citron. Je me doutais que j'aurais du avoir peur. Il n'était sûrement pas humain. Mais la peur ne faisait pas partie des sentiments qui se mêlaient dans mon esprit, pour le moment, la curiosité l'emportait.

Puis le sourire se transforma en grimace, et enfin en moue de surprise.

-Qu'es-tu ? Sa voix sèche et rauque me fit perdre contenance et demi-sourire. J'aurais voulu qu'il me parle avec des notes plus douces, des tons veloutés, tendres, comme avait pu le faire Ange…

-Comment ça qu'est-ce que je suis ? Ça ne se voit pas ?

Sauvée. Mon sarcasme ne s'était pas envolé. Ma voix ne s'était pas abîmée aux mots. J'avais été aussi incisive que je le souhaitais. Je bénissais intérieurement l'époque ou j'avais pris des cours de dramaturgie.

-Non. Tu n'es pas humaine. Tu ne sens pas l'humain. Qu'es-tu ? Il articulait chaque mot à l'extrême, comme s'il craignait que je ne comprenne pas un débit plus rapide.

-Je suis humaine. Entre la vie et la mort, mais humaine.

Il parut se détendre.

-Dommage. Tu avais l'air délicieuse.

-Es tu es quoi, toi, un ogre ? Questionnais-je à mon tour, forte en répartie.

-Bien pire que cela. Me répondit-il, mystérieux, le sourire moqueur revenu.

Puis, il s'envola.

Pas avec des ailes non.

Juste, il était là, face à moi, et tout à coup, il n'était plus là.

Shaya n'était toujours pas revenue à elle, je commençais à sérieusement m'inquiéter.

Elle avait senti quelque chose, et ce qu'elle avait vu lui avait tellement fait peur qu'elle s'était évanouie, égratignant mes tympans au passage qui bourdonnaient encore.

Me moquant comme d'une guigne de sa réaction face à mon retour précipité à l'appart', je l'installais aussi confortablement que possible dans mes petites mains et courrait comme si sa vie n'était pas la seule en jeu.

Je du bien évidemment me battre pour ouvrir la porte, les clefs glissant dans mes doigts moites. Serrure ouverte, j'enfonçais le battant d'un coup d'épaule et cherchais rapidement quelque chose de moelleux ou laisser reposer ma petite Shaya. Mon pull roulé en boule fut la première idée qui me vint. Je me déshabillais prestement et installais Shaya sur le nid grisâtre qu'offrait mon pull.

Puis, l'évidence s'imposa à moi.

Que faire lorsqu'une fée s'évanouit ?

Je ne pouvais pas lui faire de bouche à bouche ou de réanimation, je risquais de lui faire exploser les poumons ou de lui briser quelque chose. Je ne pouvais appeler aucun médecin, aucune ambulance …

La peur s'insinuait en moi … que pouvais-je faire ? Qui pourrait m'aider ? Comment la faire revenir à un état conscient ?

La seule solution qui m'apparut m'arracha un demi-sourire. Je LE reverrais plus vite que prévu …

« Ange ? » Pensais-je alors.

Pas de réponse.

« Ange s'il te plait, j'ai besoin de toi ! »

Silence.

-Ange ? Ange, c'est moi Cendre, est-ce que tu pourrais … descendre ? S'il te plait ? Prononçais-je alors à voix haute, consciente d'être totalement ridicule.

Quelques secondes passèrent, pendant lesquelles je me demandais ou il était, s'il allait bien, ce qu'il faisait, s'il pensait à moi, s'il m'avait oublié …

« Qu'y a-t-il ? Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas me libérer, c'est plus difficile que je ne le pensais. »

Oh cette voix … elle contrastait tellement avec celle du … garçon que je venais de rencontrer, une pure merveille de tendresse.

« Euh, j'ai fait … quelques rencontres par ici … et euh … on fait quoi quand une fée s'évanouit ? »

« Cendre ? » Quelle sensation de converser avec son esprit, en sachant que l'on parle vraiment à quelqu'un. Enfin à quelqu'ange.

« Humm ? »

« Sois sage s'il te plait, évite les bêtises, je ne peux pas t'aider d'où je suis. »

« D'accord … et pour Shaya ? » J'avais envie de bouder, de lui faire comprendre qu'ici je m'ennuyais, que je VOULAIS qu'il revienne … je ne pu m'y résoudre, c'était pour moi qu'il faisait tout cela.

« Simple, de quelle couleur est-elle ? »

« Noir ébène. »

« Eteint toutes les lumières. Je ne rentrerais pas avant plusieurs jours. Ne t'inquiètes pas surtout, j'y arriverais. »

Il y avait tellement de tension dans sa voix. On aurait dit qu'il retenait toute la pression qu'il avait pu accumuler en une vie. Je ne voulais pas en rajouter.

« Prends soin de toi. Je t'attends. »

« Non, c'est de toi que je prends soin. Je ferais vite promis. »

J'étais quasiment en larmes à la fin de cette courte conversation. Il paraissait … si désemparé. Si lui perdait espoir, comment pouvais-je faire pour en avoir, moi ? J'avais besoin de sa présence. Il me tardait de le revoir. Ne serait-ce que pour lui dire adieu …

Je suivis son conseil, et m'enfermais avec Shaya dans la pièce la plus sombre de mon appartement aux gigantesques fenêtres qui reflétaient toutes les lumières des réverbères de la rue.

Je me faufilais donc dans la salle de bain seule pièce à ne comporter qu'une « petite » fenêtre, Shaya et mon pull dans mes bras, comme un bébé minuscule. Je tirais les stores et éteint la lumière.

-Cendre ? Cendre t'es où ? Eh ! Il fait tout noir on est où là ? Il … il est encore là ? Bégaya-t-elle, soudain réellement effrayée.

J'allumais d'un geste brusque, un sourire narquois sur le visage. Heureuse de la revoir sur … ailes.

Elle cligna des paupières quelques secondes pendant lesquelles je profitais de pouvoir me moquer d'elle à mon tour.

-Alors, on a peur du noir ? Tu m'as fait très peur vilaine chipie !

-Eh ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Et d'abord, je n'ai pas fait exprès ! J'ai été surprise, c'est tout.

-Oui bien sur … je suis heureuse de te retrouver petit monstre. Mais je te préviens, on ne retournera pas en balade de si tôt.

Bizarrement elle ne rechigna pas plus de quelques secondes, et me proposa d'elle-même que nous prenions quelques heures de repos.

Ereintées, Je l'entraînais dans ma chambre, je n'avais peut-être pas physiquement besoin de dormir, mais moralement cela ne pouvait que me faire du bien.

J'enfilais une nuisette de soie noire, et la déposais sur mon deuxième oreiller.

Une fois glissée sous les draps, je me rendis compte qu'elle dormait déjà. Je la bordais et me laisser tomber dans un sommeil agité.

J'étais dans un tunnel. Sombre, sans aucune source de lumière, à part … une forme au loin, je me mis à courir pour la rejoindre, mais plus j'avançais plus elle s'éloignait. Le sol était inégal sous mes pieds et je trébuchais. Des pavés. Une rue.

Je me relevais.

La lumière était hors de vue, le noir m'envahit. Le froid aussi. La chair de poule envahit ma peau, dressant mes poils sur l'ensemble de mon corps, hérissant mes cheveux.

Un bruissement me fit me retourner brusquement.

Rien.

Mais je savais désormais que c'était LUI.

J'attendis. Presque impatiente de le savoir.

Il se manifesta derrière moi, son souffle caressant ma nuque, respirant ma peau.

Des frissons différents parcoururent mon échine.

Ses lèvres se posèrent tout contre mon coup, en un baiser tendre et léger. Puis tout à coup, quelque chose s'enfonça sous ma peau. Je ne ressentais pas de douleur, juste ma vie s'envoler. Peu à peu, avec douceur, de façon à ce que j'accepte le fait sans protester presque.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? » la voix était moins rauque que dans mon souvenir, comme si il s'était hydraté la gorge. Ses bras enserraient amoureusement mon corps.

« Cendre »

« Pourquoi tu ne te débats pas ? Tu n'as pas mal ? »

« Non. Je suis bien »

Il me relâcha alors, je me retournais me demandant si j'avais dit une bêtise.

Il s'était envolé.

Encore.

Je me retrouvais à nouveau seule et dans le noir. Triste à en pleurer. J'avais perdu ma lumière et la part d'ombre qui sommeillait en moi … Je me mis alors à hurler de douleur. Ressentant enfin la déchirure au niveau de mon cou, le liquide chaud et épais qui coulait le long de mon corps, la brûlure d'une blessure fraîche qui s'infecte, et le … seau d'eau qu'on vous jette à la figure pour vous éveiller ?

-Cendre, allez ! Un petit effort ! Arrête de crier !! Réveilles-toi nom d'une gargouille !

Ouvrant enfin les yeux, je pus me rendre compte de plusieurs choses.

Il faisait grand jour.

Je n'étais pas dans une ruelle sombre mais dans un lit moelleux.

Je n'avais pas arrêté d'hurler à la mort, en m'en rendant compte je fermais la bouche. Gémissant d'angoisse.

J'avais du recevoir l'équivalent d'un dé à couture d'eau et pas un seau.

-Cendre ? Ça va ?

-Ou … oui. Je ... je crois.

-C'était quoi ça un cauchemar ?

J'hochais la tête, incapable d'en parler. C'était trop frais dans ma mémoire … le manque, la douleur, l'envie, le désespoir … tous ces sentiments s'insinuaient en moi comme un poison dévorant chacune de mes veines pour atteindre mon cœur.

J'avais l'impression d'avoir couru le marathon de New-York. La respiration difficile et haletante, le cœur au bord de l'explosion, la tête qui tourne ...

-Ca va aller ?

-Je … oui. Laisse-moi deux minutes.

Je me levais péniblement, titubant jusqu'à la salle de bain ou je m'aspergeais le visage d'eau.

J'avais une mine affreuse, première fois depuis ma mort que je ressemblais véritablement à une morte vivant.

Shaya m'avait suivi, inquiète, les sourcils froncés et une grimace sur le visage, comme torturée par mon état.

Reprenant contenance, je l'invitais à venir petit-déjeuner.

Aucune de nous n'osais parler. Comme si les événements d'hier et mon réveil violent avaient coupés toutes conversations entre nous.

Je fini par me lancer. Ce cauchemar me perturbait dangereusement, il fallait que je sache.

-Shaya ?

-Tu vas bien ?

Je souris, un petit sourire gêné, rien de très extraordinaire mais elle parut rassurée.

-Oui ça va. Je peux te poser une question ?

-Tout ce que tu veux tu le sais bien !

-C'était quoi ? Hier, le … garçon … tu es tombée dans les vapes quand tu l'a vu.

-Oh.

On aurait dit qu'elle ne souhaitait pas répondre. C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle me cachait quelque chose du monde auquel j'appartenais désormais. Et je n'aimais pas du tout cela.

-Shaya dis-moi ! La suppliais-je.

-Il fait partie des créatures que les fées n'apprécient guère.

-Qu'est-il ?

-Je …

-Shaya s'il te plait !

-Ok … C'est … un vampire.

Je méditais quelques secondes.

Je m'y attendais. Cela expliquait parfaitement mon cauchemar, le fait qu'il ne me « sente » pas humaine, et qu'il m'eut trouvée délicieuse.

-Cendre ? Ouh Ouh ?

-Merci. De me l'avoir dit.

-Tu ... tu n'as pas peur?

-Non. Je suis à moitié morte, c'est la raison pour laquelle il ne m'a pas goutée hier.

A son tour elle réfléchie quelques secondes à ma réponse et enchaina.

-Tu répondrais à une question toi aussi ?

-Evidemment.

-Ton cauchemar.

Oups, non pas ça …

-Il le concernait pas vrai ?

-Oui … Je le lui racontais alors en détails, elle grimaça en apprenant que je ne m'étais pas débattu, mais parut horrifiée de ma réaction lorsque je lui appris pourquoi j'avais eu si mal … à savoir parce qu'il m'avait abandonné …

-Il faut qu'on évite de sortir la nuit. Tu ne dois pas le revoir.

-Pourquoi !? M'exclamais-je alors, énervée de voir à quel point seules ses envies pouvaient compter.

-Parce que c'est dangereux. Et fais-moi confiance, si tu essayes de sortir en douce, tu n'iras pas loin. Les fées sont très puissantes.

Ce fut à mon tour de la bouder. Etat qui ne dura pas longtemps, mais assez pour qu'elle vienne me dire qu'elle était désolée de devoir en venir aux menaces pour me protéger.

En fin de journée, nous avions repris notre complicité devant un film romantique à souhait, regrettant toutes deux qu'Ange ne puisse revenir avant un trop long moment …

**_

* * *

_**

voila!! alors? verdict?

**_ça vous plait toujours? je deviens pas trop folle? (lol je le SUIS pas la peine de nier:p mdr)_**

**_bref ... prochain chapitre :s surement pas avant dimanche prochain, pcq j'ai un emploi du tps chargé cette semaine (ça ira mieux les deux suivantes, réjouissez vous!lol)_**

**_bref, bon week end, bonne lecture, gros bisous et REVIEWS!! (sinon j'attends aout!! lol je déconne rasurez-vous)_**

**_je vous naime!!_**


	6. Visite surprise

**Me voici me voila, je suis dé-so-lée! J'ai été hyper longue, mais un syndrome page blanche, ça disparait pas comme ça ... malheureusement ... **

**Ne m'en veuillez pas par pitié, je vais avoir besoin de vos reviews pour me redonner la passion de l'écriture.**

**Pas mal de rebondissement dans ce chapitre, je vais vous laissez savourez, mais avant je répond à vos reviews du chapitre 4.**

**Arya15: je ne sais écrire que des histoires d'amour, celle la sera juste bcp plus ... désastreuse que dans elfes de sang, alors ange ou le vampire? SURPRISE!**

**Loralys: tomber amoureuse d'Ange? ah non hein! ça va pas recommencer lol laissez-moi mes persos!! lol ;) **

**Naikyy: Alors, oui Shaya est une capricieuse, c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime :p non je veux pas te tuer, tu finira par les apprécier les yeux verts :p, Ange n'est pas venu pcq il est avec les Archanges, il discute du sort de Cendre. Effectivement, il n'y a pas que pour le danger qu'il ne faut pas qu'elle le voit, mais ça, ce sera pour plus tard. Moi aussi je te kiff, et j'attend la suite de Ta fic, des que tu auras un peu de tps et d'inspi (comme moi quoi)**

**Cécile: je suis vraiment désolée pour l'attente, elle va revoir le vampire, un peu de patience :p que va-t-il se passer entre eux? THAT IS THE QUESTION ;)**

**Lilyisabella: Effectivement, je ne peux répondre à aucune de tes questions!lol va falloir attendre un peu, mais oui, elles vont le revoir. Je te laisse lire pour essayer de deviner le reste ...**

**Kiwi sucré: LOL tes pseudo me font bcp rire! Qui préfère-t-elle? Et si je te disais ... que je peux pas répondre? lol**

**Crazzy-bunny: lol mais tout le monde kiff le vampire! Je ne sais pas encore comment finira l'histoire, mais Cendre risque de pleurer, c'est certain.**

**Cinderella191: et bien, j'espère qu'il t'intriguera toujours à la fin de ca chap!!**

**Simklob: ah bah écoute, tu postera ta review dans une semaine lol J'espère que t'as passée de bonnes vacances. Alors, en fait, si elle est si triste, c'est à cause du sentiment d'abandon, abandonnée par sa mère, tout ceux qui avaient pu faire partie de sa famille etc ... et oubliée par sa famille adoptive, docn quand ça se répète, elle pète un cable. J'espère que c'est plus clair, n'hésite pas si tu as d'autre questions.**

**Alessia: merci bcp, désolée pour l'attente!**

**Momo: hé hé :p ça arrive lol, doucement mais surement ;)**

**Valentine: J'accepte, toute les critiques du moment qu'elles sont fondées. En quoi trouves-tu ma fic "plate"? Ma fic n'est pas adaptée à Twilight, au même titre que la précédente, mais je ne changerais pas de site, 1 pcq mes lectrices les plus fidèles sont ici, 2 j'écri ma fic en m'inspirant de Twilight, donc je ne bouge pas lol, j'y suis j'y reste ;) **

**Justine: lol, je ne te prends pas pour une folle, car je ne rêve que de ça, me faire mordre et transformer par un vampire, si ça pouvait être edward tant qu'à faire...**

**Solenn-la: ... Si tu avais bien la lu la déscription, tu aurais compris pour les yeux verts :p Quand à l'envoutement ... Qui sait? moi? Même pas lol**

**Soossoo: lol et oui, la centième c'était toi ;) désolée pour le retard, je te laisse lire la suite ;)**

**Theriel: Lol, tu vera le rapport avec Fascination dans ce chapitre si tu es attentive ... Quand à te dire si Cendre peut tomber amoureuse d'Ange ... Secret!**

**gagali: lol, désolée pour le retard! merci encore ;)**

**Nana-yume: OUI HONTE A TOI!! lol je rigole évidemment ... tu as vu cb de tps j'ai mis a poster? c'est moi qui ait honte lol je t'm mon accro fidèle rien qu'à moi :p toi aussi faut que tu me racontes! je t'ado o o o o o re**

**auroore: lol tout le monde peut se prendre pour gossip girl ;) **

**xxjustineblainxx: J'éspère que tu auras toujours envie de lire la suite!elle reverra évidemment le vampire ;)**

**Coopix: je suis navrée de l'attente, je t'assure qu d'habitude je poste une à 2 fois par semaine, j'espère que ta curiosité sera satisfaite. **

**Voila tout, encore une fois, je suis navrée, je vous remercie toutes de votre patience, en éspérant que vous ne me punirez pas par une absence de reviews. Merci à tout le monde et bonne lecture à toutes!**

* * *

**4.Visite surprise!**

La journée se passa dans le plus grand calme possible, Shaya ne parlait pas ou presque, et moi je laissais les choses se faire. Après tout, il n'y avait pas de raison pour que le malaise ne passe pas. Je cherchais déjà un nouveau programme de balade pour le lendemain histoire de lui redonner le moral.

Je la connaissais bien, j'avais confiance. La découverte d'un supra ferait reluire ses petites joues, sirènes, centaures, père noël ou que sais-je encore, nous trouverions bien quelques êtres mythiques à rencontrer.

Certes, nous avions déjà exploré la forêt et la ville, mais il restait les champs, le bord de mer, la mer elle-même. Le ciel quant à lui me paraissait difficile à explorer, je ne pensais pas qu'elle puisse me porter … . J'attendis qu'elle s'endorme sur le canapé pour une sieste imprévue afin d'aller faire des recherches sur ce que nous pourrions rencontrer. J'allumais mon ordinateur et …

Non … J'avais du rêver.

J'ouvris la page internet pour accéder à mon moteur de recherche et …

-Qu'est-ce que … ?

Je me levais silencieusement, la porte de mon appartement s'était ouverte. Je me rappelais pourtant l'avoir fermée à clés … Je claquais doucement le battant en bois ébène, et tournait deux fois la clé dans la serrure.

-Tu n'as tout de même pas cru qu'une vulgaire porte fermée me retiendrait ?

Lui.

Il était là. Sa voix … je me retournais dans un demi-sursaut.

-Ange !

Sa lumière envahissait chaque recoin du loft. Mon sourire s'élargit jusqu'à atteindre mes oreilles, et je me retins avec peine de sauter dans ses bras.

-Je ne reste pas longtemps, m'arrêtât-il alors que j'ouvrais la bouche, je suis navré ! Je voulais juste … voir comment tu allais.

J'étais déçue de ne pas pouvoir distinguer plus son visage avec ce contre-jour éblouissant. Seules des formes floues, et une paire de saphir m'étaient visibles. C'était déjà bien assez beau pour que je n'en demande pas plus.

-Je suis si heureuse de te voir ! C'est … différent ici. Je ne m'attendais pas à …

-Je pensais que je pourrais te prévenir avant que tu ne rencontre une des autres créatures de cette facette du monde, mais visiblement, tu cherches les rencontres en plus.

-C'est que … je … j'ai rencontrée une fée et …

-Je sais, tu n'as pas à t'expliquer, tu as raison de vivre pleinement ces quelques jours, je ne sais pas encore comment tournera le débat là-haut …

-Expliques-moi pourquoi il y a tant besoin de débattre mon cas ?

-Eh bien … c'est en partie ma faute. Comme je te l'ai dit, si j'avais été attentif, j'aurais pu empêcher ta mort… Il prit le visage contrit de celui qui souffre en voyant les dégâts des ses actes irréfléchis, cela me faisait mal de le voir ainsi…

-Arrêtes de t'en vouloir, et poursuit, je vais bien, et je ne t'en veux pas alors passe à autre chose.

Un sourire amusé me dévoila ses dents à l'émail impeccable.

-Je sais que tu ne m'en veux pas, c'est bien ce qui me rend malade… je disais donc, le problème est que ton heure n'était pas venue, donc j'ai eu raison de te sauver, sauf que maintenant, tu es … une demi-humaine qui en sait trop sur notre monde. Tu ne peux plus partager « normalement » la vie des hommes, et tu n'es pas non plus prête à vivre avec les … les supra comme tu les appelles.

-Et … Quelles sont les options ?

-Eh bien, c'est là que ça devient difficile. Ils ne veulent pas te tuer…

-C'est gentil de leur part … ironisais-je, le faisant rire.

-Mais ils hésitent entre, faire de toi un ange, au même stade que moi, te faire vivre une nouvelle vie d'humaine, en supprimant ta mémoire, ou laisser les choses comme elles sont, avec tout ce que cela impliquera …

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Eh bien … Zut !

-Quoi ?

-La réunion reprend, je dois te laisser. Prend soin de toi, Cendre. Il attrapa une de mes mains et la caressa de sa joue, son contact était tout bonnement divin. Chaud, rassurant, tendre…

-Je …

Trop tard. Déjà parti. Je grognais, je détestais ces disparitions intempestives. Ça commençait à devenir une mauvaise habitude détestable.

Ma main était encore chaude de son toucher. Que pouvait donc avoir de si inquiétant ma situation actuelle pour que les Archanges hésitent à laisser les choses se faire ? Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien impliquer ? Il n'était pas encore l'heure du gouter qu'une migraine commencer à germer dans ma tête. Etait-il donc impossible que je vive un jour normalement ?

Je joignis la salle de bain afin de fouiller mon armoire à pharmacie, je devais bien avoir des aspirines quelque part.

Retournant chaque boite en carton, je dus me rendre à l'évidence, j'avais de quoi transporter un organe en cas de besoin, éradiquer le venin le plus mortel du monde, panser n'importe quelle blessure infectée, mais rien contre un vulgaire mal de crâne.

Ange était peut-être préventif, mais de toutes évidences, les cas les plus simples le prenaient souvent au dépourvu.

Shaya dormait toujours, avec un peu de chance j'aurais fait un aller-retour à la pharmacie avant qu'une de ses paupières ne se soulève. J'enfilais un gilet noir, attrapait mon portefeuille, déverrouillais la porte et sortit sans un bruit. Je dévalais ensuite les escaliers pour me retrouver au grand air.

Il faisait plutôt lourd, mais la brise légère qui soufflait me fit frissonner. Comme je ne connaissais pas encore la ville comme ma poche, je mis quelques temps à trouver une pharmacie. Je commençais à désespérer qu'il n'y en ait aucune lorsqu'une grande croix verte en néon à l'angle d'une rue piétonne attira mon regard. Je m'empressais de la rejoindre, passait sous le porche et … me pris la porte vitrée dans le nez.

Fermée pour la journée.

Quelle poisse !

Nous étions en semaine et il y avait encore du monde dans les rues du village. Les pas qui résonnaient sur le pavé accentuaient le battement de mes tempes. J'arrêtais le premier passant qui était à mon niveau.

-Excusez-moi, je chercher une pharmacie ouverte, y en aurait-il une autre en ville à tout hasard ? Je viens d'arriver je ne connais pas bien le coin …

-Tu me suis ?

Le jeune homme que j'avais interpellé se retourna, et un masque de surprise se peint sur mon visage.

Pour rien au monde je ne l'aurais oublié … Ces yeux émeraude, ses cheveux fins et ondulés, coiffés en demi-queue, sa voix dure. C'était le vampire de la nuit dernière.

-Je … non, non pas du tout, je cherche juste des … des aspirines…

-Comment t'appelles-tu ?

J'avais une telle impression de déjà-vu ! Il avait les même intonations que dans mon rêve … C'était si … étrange.

-Cendre. Et … et toi ? Tu as un nom ?

-Will.

Il commença à se retourner et fit mine de s'en aller.

-Non attends ! Je …

Oui ? Qu'est-ce que je voulais à ce vampire au juste ? Pourquoi m'évertuais-je à lui faire la conversation ? Shaya m'avait clairement dit que c'était dangereux. Mais c'était plus fort que moi, si elle ne voulait pas parler, lui le ferait peut-être ?

-Oui ?

-Tu es -je me mis à parler plus bas pour que personne ne surprenne notre conversation- un vampire n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est ton amie la fée qui t'a dit cela ?

J'acquiesçais. Etonnement sa voix était beaucoup moins rauque, il ne paraissait plus sur la défensive.

-Viens. Allons dans un endroit … plus calme.

J'hésitais. Devais-je le suivre ? N'était-ce pas trop dangereux ? J'avais promis à Shaya de ne pas le revoir, et à Ange de prendre soin de moi … Mais n'y avait-il aucun compromis possible ?

-Allons dans mon appartement, Shaya m'attend.

D'un signe de tête il m'indiqua qu'il me suivait.

Mes maux de têtes s'étaient bizarrement envolés…

Il avait calé ses pas et sa démarche sur la mienne, de sorte qu'il paraissait totalement silencieux, je me demandais un instant si c'est ainsi qu'il avait procédé l'autre nuit pour se rapprocher aussi silencieusement. Nous parvînmes rapidement dans la cour qui menait à mes appartements. Je le précédais dans les escaliers et filais aussitôt voir si Shaya s'était réveillée.

Elle n'avait pas bougé. Je la secouais de mon index et lui chuchotait rapidement :

-Shaya ? Shaya, on a de la visite !

-Que … Quoi An- Ange et revenu ?

-Non … enfin si mais il est reparti, je suis sorti chercher des …

-Ne me dis pas que tu L'as ramené ? Me coupa-t-elle avec des accents hystériques au milieu de ses chuchotis.

-Euh … si …

-Oh ce n'est pas vrai … ma pauvre Cendre mais t'es vraiment catastrophique … Tant pis, faisons-lui honneur comme il se doit, tu t'en mordras les doigts plus tard !

Me relevant prestement, je m'attelais à des présentations dignes de ce nom.

-Shaya, voici Will, Will, je te présente Shaya.

Ils se saluèrent d'un mouvement de tête, un léger sourire poli au coin des lèvres.

Je me mis à détaillé Will plus scrupuleusement pendant que nous prenions place autour de ma table.

Il devait faire un bon mètre quatre-vingt-cinq, est était habillement avec des vêtements griffés mais si simples qu'ils n'en avaient pas l'air. Une chemise noire en tissu froissé entrouverte sur un torse imberbe et pâle, un jean délavé droit et une paire de chaussures de ville vernies. Il avait beaucoup de classe. Ses cheveux semblaient tenir par magie, savamment enduit de gel, on aurait dit qu'il sortait de la douche, et quelques mèches situées au dessus de ses oreilles étaient tirées en arrière. Le moins qu'on puisse dire est qu'il était sacrément beau gosse !

-Quel âge avais-tu ? Me demanda-t-il alors.

-Quel âge j'avais ? Oh avant ma mort tu veux dire ? C'était la veille de mes 18 ans. C'était il y a 4 jours en fait…

-Et toi Shaya ? Je suppose que tu n'as pas encore 5 ans ?

-Exact, j'ai précisément 27 jours.

-Vous êtes toutes les deux très jeunes …

-Et si tu nous racontais un peu ton histoire ? Demandais-je, avide de le connaitre un peu mieux.

-Elle n'est pas vraiment glorieuse … Je suis né en 1854, à Paris. J'ai vécu dans un milieu bourgeois, j'ai fait des études pour devenir avocat, je me suis trouvée une fiancée de bonne famille, mais quelques mois avant le mariage … j'ai fait une mauvaise rencontre. J'étais avec ma fiancée, nous nous baladions de nuit dans la ville. Ils l'ont tué sous mes yeux, en la vidant de son sang et se sont attaqués à moi ensuite. J'avais 21 ans. Ils ne m'ont pas tué parce qu'à l'époque ils cherchaient à agrandir leur bande afin de faire face à une famille puissante du sud de l'Europe. Lorsque je me suis réveillé, je me suis senti prisonnier, je n'avais presque pas de souvenirs et j'avais peur de ce que j'étais devenu, ils m'ont raconté qu'ils m'avaient trouvé gisant dans une ruelle et avaient voulu me faire « une fleur ». Je leur ai obéit au doigt et à l'œil pendant 29 ans. Après quoi, un soir, ils se sont mis à discuté d'une partie de chasse géante dans Paris, ils espéraient trouver « une autre petite rouquine sucrée », ce sont des paroles qu'ils avaient prononcés lors de notre agression en parlant de ma fiancée, la mémoire m'est revenu et je les ai tués.

Par la suite j'ai cherché désespérément un but à fixer à ma vie. Je commençais à souffrir de notre … régime alimentaire, je ne savais pas qu'il existait d'autres solutions. J'ai cherché à en finir avec cette condition de vampire qui me déplaisait au plus haut point. Lorsque je me suis rendu à l'évidence – à savoir que je suis immortel - j'ai voyagé. Enormément. D'un pays à un autre, je suis passé par tous les continents, j'ai rencontré des centaines de créatures mythiques plus vraies que nature. Et il y a une cinquantaine d'année, alors que j'étais en Alaska, j'ai rencontré une famille de vampires. Chose extraordinaire puisqu'il est déjà rare de rencontrer des couples ou des trios. Mais le plus fantastique est qu'ils avaient un autre mode de vie. Ils vivaient parmi les humains, et se nourrissaient d'animaux. Je suis resté dix ans en leur compagnie, le temps de me sever, et je les ai laissé, je ne tiens pas vraiment en place, je ne voulais pas d'attache même si j'ai gardé une grande amitié avec chacun des membres du clan.

Et il ya 4 ans, je suis revenu en France. J'ai préféré le Sud à Paris pour le temps, beaucoup plus clément, et j'avais vécu trop d'horreur là-bas. Je travaille dans un cabinet d'avocat, comme assistant j'évite le contact avec les humains tant que c'est possible, mais pour vivre avec eux, il faut bien faire comme eux…

Ses intonations s'étaient totalement adoucies au fil de la conversation, ses prunelles brillaient d'un éclat surprenant.

-Tu portes des lentilles ? Demanda Shaya.

-Ce n'est pas facile de passer inaperçu quand on a un regard qui peux virer de l'or au noir en moins de cinq secondes…

-Or ? Les vampires n'ont-ils pas les yeux rouges ? Poursuivis l'inspectrice Shaya.

-Pas les végétariens. Un sourire malicieux apparut au coin de ses lèvres et j'explosais de rire en même temps que mes deux nouveaux amis. Un vampire végétarien et puis quoi encore ?

Après avoir laissé passer la crise, je cherchais mes mots pour formuler une question cohérente.

-Pourquoi … pourquoi tes yeux virent-ils au noir ?

-Quand j'ai soif, ou bien quand je suis de mauvaise humeur …

-Et pourquoi as-tu trouvé dommage que je sois à moitié morte l'autre soir, si tu ne bois plus de sang humain ?

-J'ai beau résisté à mes instincts premiers, je ne suis pas toujours aussi … maître de moi-même. Et l'autre soir j'avais soif. Très soif. Tu es passé près de moi, cette petite fée à tes côtés m'a intriguée, bien plus que ton odeur, tout à fait alléchante. Et plus je vous suivais, plus je trouvais que tu sentais … pas assez fort. Tu as une fragrance unique, qui devait être très puissante en vie, je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurais pu résister à ma soif si je t'avais trouvé sur mon chemin il y a 5 jours.

Je déglutis. Combien de danger avais-je évité au long de ma courte vie ?

La soirée promettait d'être longue et riche en rebondissements, une question me tourmenta quelques minutes …

Qu'allais-je servir à mon invité ?

* * *

**Voila, je sais que j'ai pas coupé comme il fallait, mais il fallait que je fasse en deux parties, donc j'ai coupé la lol.**

**Des questions?**

**J'espère que ça vous a plut!!**

**à très vite (je met pas de date, on ne sait jamais ...)**

l l  
l l  
\/


	7. Préparations

**Désolée désolée désolée!!**

**j'ai mis un milliard d'année (ou presque) à vous poster la suite, je suis navrée mais j'avais vraiment très peu de temps pour moi ... **

**je me rattrape à peine avec un tout petit chapitre, mais j'ai pas réussi à l'allonger.**

**tout ça pour vous dire que si tout va bien, je suis de retour jusqu'à la fin de cette fic, mais bon faut pas oublier que je boss, que je fais des études en parallèles, et que j'essaye tant bien que mal d'avoir une vie sociale ... alors par pitié épargnez-moi si je met un peu de temps à poster la suite ... **

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS!**

**naikyy: lol et oui longue absence pour moi aussi mdr tu sais ce qu'il en est quant à mon statut de célibataire AHAH lol gr bisous ma naikyy d'mour!! (et tkt pas pr ta ptite review, t tte pardonnée!) oui, c t bien les cullen ma naikyy d'amour ;) comme tu le vois j'ai tardé mais ... je suis la! lol bisous ma cherie!!**

**auroore: j'espère que tu vas aimé la suite! dsl du retard! et oui, tout le monde peut se prendre pour gossip girl, puisque personne ne sait qui c'est! sinon pas encore de nouvelles du conseil, va falloir attendre un peu**

**Arya15: non non j'ai pas abandonné! lol**

**solenn-la: bon si c'est pas grave ça va, en même temps, t'es la mieux placée pour savoir que j'ai eu du mal à concilier tout ce que j'avais à faire!le ciel s'est un peu assombri depuis mais je garde le sourir et ma fic va le ressentir!**

**nana-yume: t'es déjà au courant de tout ma yumi :D jtm ma yumi vivement ocotbre!! je suis trop contente!!**

**XxjustineblainxX: oui, will est un gentil vampire ... pour le moment ... j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi!**

**coopix: navrée pour le retard, j'espere que tu aimera les chapitres suivants**

**justine: et oui, il a bien rencontré les cullen, la suite vient quand je peux l'écrire ... comme dirait solenn-la, j'ai un emploi du temps de ministre ... je fais ce que je peux, mais quans je rentre du boulot j'ai pas forcément envie a 22h de me mettre à écrire, j'aime bien dormir lol! si tu ne veux pas passer tes journée sur fanfic à attendre que je peux poste, tu peux te créer un compte et me mettre dans tes alertes, comme ça dès que je poste, tu reçois un mail, tu as égalment le droit de prendre mon adresse msn qui est dans mon profil, ça te permettra d'avoir des news directement quand à mes projets de fin, étant donné que c'est ma fiction ... j'ai un peu le droit de faire ce que je veux en principe ... je ne peux rien te rembourser vu que tu n'as rien payé, et ne t'inquiète pas je ne suis pas si sadique que ça. je n'aime pas faire mourrir mes personnages mais je tiens à te préciser que cendre est déjà morte ... ange est un ange, donc immortel sauf si cendre meurre (son âme je parle) et will ... ben faut vraiment en vouloir pr tuer un vampire. tu pourrais à la limite t'inquiéter pour shaya, mais elle n'est pas si fragile que tu le crois ... tu n'as pas à te préparer à tant de mort. respire, tout ira bien, même si je ne compte pas faire une fic tout rose et bleu! lol  
évidemment, j'ai une vague idée du rôle de chacun dans ma fic, je determine à l'avance les personnages principaux, je ne sait juste pas ce qu'il va se passer exactement, faut attendre que ça vienne!  
ange n'est pas un démon, c'est un ange -.- et je ne pars que rarement dans des délirs de possession alors, ne t'inquiète pas, ange est bien lui même.**

**mistougirl: merci, je te laisse voir la suite, pourvu que le reste te plaise!**

**theriel: ben il est invité il va pas aller chasser ... lol et non y'avait de poisson-rouge, mais Ange pense à tout lol.**

**gagali: merci j'spr que la suite te plaira aussi!**

**soosoo: nan pas de biche morte ds le frigo!lol. MOI? tirailler cendre entre ange et will ?? nan ... je serais INCAPABLE de faire ça!! :D niark niark (chut dit rien aux autres!! ) **

**finger-craker: je suis désolée de mon retard, mais cette fois je suis de retour, ça y est, enfin! je te laisse lire en espèrant que ça te plaise toujour!**

**-**

**voila tout, je voulais également remercier toutes celles et ceux qui m'ont mis dans leur fic/auteurs favoris et je croise les doigts pour qu'à l'avenir il me laisse une petite review.**

**je voulais aussi conseiller à toutes celles qui ne l'ont pas fait, de s'inscrire sur le site et de mettre les fic qu'ils lisent en favoris, ça permet de savoir qui a poster quoi rapidement, sans passer par le menu de fanfic.**

**mon adresse msn est tjs open au curieux/se et je vois souhaite une bonne lecture de chapitre. merci à vous tous!**

* * *

**Chapitre 6.**

La soirée fut excellente. J'avais dégoté quelques biscuits apéritifs et un melon très parfumé pour Shaya et moi, Will quant à lui, s'était contenté d'un steak cru qui lui avait rendu le menton rose foncé.

-Alors comme ça, tu défends les innocents de la Mort? S'impressionna-t-il.

Il avait tenu à connaitre les moindres détails de nos aventures, espérant par la suite participer aux prochaines.

« Il n'est pas facile de trouver comment distraire un vampire, mais je crois que vous formez une équipe assez distrayante pour moi ! » avait-il déclaré entre deux fous-rire.

Il avait fini par retirer ses lentilles sous la demande expresse et sans refus possible de la petite fée, ce qui nous avait permis d'observer de magnifiques yeux couleur miel, adoucis par sa bonne humeur du soir.

Vers deux heures du matin, je lui demandais ou il dormait, pensant qu'il avait un appartement.

-Je ne dors pas. C'est une des principales particularités du vampire commun et je ne loue qu'un minuscule studio non meublé à l'extérieure de la ville pour les apparences. Je n'y mets les pieds que pour prendre une douche ou me changer.

-Tu travailles demain ? Demanda mon amie.

-Non, mon patron est en vacances, donc moi aussi.

-Tu restes ce soir ?

Shaya était complètement sous le charme de notre nouveau compagnon, alors que la veille elle était terrorisée et me défiait d'aller le voir…

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée …

-Pourquoi ? Le questionnais-je à mon tour.

-Eh bien … euh je …

-C'est bien ce que je pensais !

-Youpi !! On fait nuit blanche !! Quand je raconterais ça à la cérémonie ! J'ai passée la nuit avec un vampire et une morte-vi …

-Shaya !

-Quoi ? Me répondit l'effarouchée en question.

-Je ne suis pas une … tu-sais-quoi.

-Bien sur que si. Tu es morte. Mais tu es vivante. Donc …

Ce qu'elle pouvait être enquiquinante par moment …

La nuit ne se déroula bien sur pas dans le calme, batailles de polochon, chamailleries en tout genre, crises de chatouilles … De vrais gamins dans un appartement saccagé.

Will paraissait véritablement heureux. Contrairement à nos précédentes rencontres, il avait le sourire aux lèvres, et ses yeux étincelaient. Plus particulièrement lorsqu'il posait les yeux sur moi, mais je préférais ne pas en tenir compte, l'espoir m'habitait toujours trop pour que je ne me fasse de faux espoirs.

Shaya paraissait aux anges, même si je remarquais ses coups d'œil furtifs qui zigzaguait entre le vampire et moi-même, ainsi que l'inquiétude qui les accompagnaient. Elle pensait probablement être discrète la pauvre …

Quelques heures plus tard, en fait, très tôt dans la matinée, nous regardions les dessins animés du mercredi matin, affligés par les programmes pitoyables offerts aux enfants de nos jours.

Etonnement, celle qui porta le moins d'intérêt à ce nouveau passe-temps fut Shaya. Elle montra alors une envie incroyable de ranger et nettoyer rapidement l'appartement, ainsi qu'un vif attrait à ce que chacun se lave et se change.

-Allez bande de feignasse ! Vous avez vu l'état du studio ? Et regardez-vous dans un miroir ! De la crème glacée dans les cheveux, de la Nutella dans le cou … des plumes collées un peu partout ! Filez vous changer ! Je m'occupe du ménage !

Sachant pertinemment qu'une fois décidée, rien ne l'arrêtait, je poussais un soupir lourd de sous-entendus vers Will qui me sourit timidement avant de prendre congé pour passer prendre des affaires chez lui.

-Tu es sur de ne pas avoir besoin d'aide Shaya ? S'enquit-il tout de même, en parfait gentleman avant de partir.

-Certaine ! J'irais bien plus vite sans toi ! Et d'un claquement de doigts, elle mit le lave-vaisselle en route, nettoya la table de la cuisine et l'évier, et fit tournoyer le balais sur le sol, au rythme de ses mouvements gracieux.

-Bien, bien. A tout à l'heure ! Lança-t-il avant de dévaler les escaliers.

Pour ma part j'enquis de me trouver une tenue adéquat en ce jour pluvieux. Après avoir opté pour un jean et sous pull blanc cassé, je pris une douche délassante, chaude mais très courte.

-Quoi encore ? Répondis-je au toc-toc qui m'indiquait que Shaya martelait la porte de ses petits poings.

-Ben on t'attend !

-Comment ça « on » ? Ne me dit pas que Will est déjà de retour et que tu as fini le ménage ?

-Depuis cinq bonnes minutes !

-Oh flûte !

J'accélérais donc la cadence, choisissant de laisser mes cheveux détachés pour qu'ils sèchent à l'air libre et zappant l'étape make-up.

En sortant, Shaya me tira la langue avant de refermer la porte sur elle, me laissant seule en compagnie d'un vampire qui avait l'air … renfrogné.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Strictement rien !

-Ben si dit moi ?!

-Non c'est juste … tu sens plus fort quand tu es encore … humide.

-Oh ! Tu … tu veux que je sèche mes cheveux ?

-Non … non c'est … c'est supportable ne t'en fait pas.

-Très bien comme tu voudras.

-Alors c'était pourquoi tout ce cinéma de préparation expresse ?

-Je vous entends !! Nous hurla Shaya à travers la salle de bain, provoquant nos rires.

-Aucune idée … enfin si … soit elle veut partir en expédition supra, soit … elle est devenu folle.

-Supra ?

-Oui … les êtres supranaturels. C'est comme cela qu'on se surnomme.

-Pas mal … les « supras » répéta-t-il l'air pensif.

-Bon allez on bouge ! s'exclama alors Shaya en sortant de la salle de bain.

-Et … on va ou ?

-A la plage quelle question !

Effectivement, quelle évidence que d'aller à la plage au mois d'octobre à 9h du matin, accompagnée d'un vampire et d'une fée …

-

**alors? que va-t-il se passer à la plage? des hypothèses?**

**j'espère que ça vous a plut et que vous n'aller pas trop me punir (aieeee pas sur la tete j'ai dit!)**

**bisous et à très vite (juré!)**

**praes!**

l l  
l l  
\/


	8. Balade sur la plage

**Me revoici me revoila !**

**Je sais je sais … j'ai disparu longtemps vous m'en voulez etc …**

**Mais vous m'en voulez pas tant que ça hein^^ ?**

**J'arrive avec un chapitre tout neuf, et je suis en prepa du suivant alors avouez, en fait vous êtes toutes heureuses ;)**

**Bon par contre vos reviews sont loin , tres loin, et j'ai une flemme immense alors je les reprends pas, m'en voulez pas^^**

**Promis je le ferais pour les suivantes !**

**Bonne lecture et rdv au prochain chapitre !**

______________________

_Chapitre 7_

En sortant du village Shaya nous dirigea vers la plage. Elle nous fit passer par des ruelles étroites pour atteindre un chemin visiblement très peu emprunté, couverts d'herbes sauvages.

Les nuages éparses couvraient les faibles lueurs des rayons de notre astre préféré et, malgré le froid je pu laisser ma parka ouverte et profiter de cette chaleur naturelle qui filtrait tout en marchant à grand pas pour suivre la cadence de la chipie.

La mer se fit bientôt entendre, puis sentir, le sel emplit mes narines et je pris une grande bouffée d'air pour profiter de cette pureté.

Peu à peu les herbes disparurent, laissant place à un terrain de plus en plus secs, aux grains de plus en fin, jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions en haut d'une dune surplombant la Méditerranée.

L'endroit était désert.

Le paysage aurait pu paraître mort sans le ressac des vagues.

Will m'aida à descendre, le vent soufflait, et notre poids nous emporta au bas de la dune dans une glissade sur postérieur.

La journée commença par un fou rire des plus agréables.

-Bien … On cherche quoi à la plage ? Maintenant qu'on est là, tu va peut-être nous dire ce que tu as en tête ?

-Non toujours pas, contentez-vous de suivre !

-Suivre quoi ? Tu es perchée sur mon épaule … Comme toujours ajoutais-je en grognant faisant esquisser un sourire à notre nouveau compagnon d'aventures.

-Les traces.

-Quelles traces ?

-A tes pieds banane ! Tu te sers jamais de tes yeux hein ?

Vexée, je baissais tout de même la tête et fini par remarquer des stries dans le sable.

-Tu tiens à suivre un râteau ? Ironisais-je.

-Non, regarde mieux me dit cette fois Will, se baissant pour orienter mon regard.

Son doigt m'indiqua une petite tache transparente, légèrement irisée.

Intriguée je me baissais et ramassais cette chose étrange, pas plus grosse qu'un ongle, qui se révéla être une écaille.

-Et bien quoi ? Un pêcheur aura trainé son filet dans lequel les poissons on perdu leurs écailles.

-Tu manque vraiment d'imagination ! M'accusa la fée. Regarde le nombre d'écailles, et le nombre de traces de 'filets'.

Observant avec plus d'attention, je vis une dizaine de trace des filets, zigzaguant de par et d'autre, un peu comme l'auraient fait des serpents, et des centaines d'écailles luisantes sur leur passage.

-Qu'est-ce que … Ne me dit pas que … C'est … Ce sont … Des …

-Des Sirènes, oui, parfaitement … tu préfères qu'on aille sur le marché voir les pêcheurs ? Se moqua ma chipie de meilleure amie.

-Absolument pas ! Elles se cachent ou ?

-Tu crois que j'ai un Supra-GPS ? Suit donc les traces et arrête de blablater pour rien dire !

Ce qu'elle pouvait m'agacer …

Will était mort de rire face à nos échanges verbaux, il paraissait impatient et accéléra légèrement le pas.

Quant à moi j'étais définitivement curieuse … j'avais lu pas mal de légendes concernant les sirènes, envoûtantes, dangereuses, candides, il existait plusieurs définitions toutes plus éloignées les unes des autres.

Après une demi douzaine de kilomètres à parcourir la grève humide, Shaya nous indiqua de hauts rochers difficilement accessibles a pied, survolant la zone, elle nous indiqua un chemin a emprunter, visible uniquement de sa hauteur, et nous débouchâmes dans une petite crique à ciel ouvert, cernée par les rochers.

Les sirènes étaient là, un homme et 3 femmes.

Tous avaient des cheveux couleurs sable, une queue bleue pâle translucide et une peau nacrée. Leurs yeux étaient d'un blanc laiteux, et leurs pupilles jaunes/orangées.

Ils avaient déjà repérés Shaya et ne s'en était pas inquiétés, mais lorsque nos visages apparurent ce fut la folie.

La peur se refléta sur les visages, et je cru un instant que c'était à cause de Will.

-Non n'ayez pas peur, ils sont comme nous !! Cria alors Shaya.

-Ce sont des humains oiseaux de malheur ! Tu sais ce qu'il nous arrive lorsque nous somme découverts ? Siffla l'un des femmes-sirènes, on nous jette dans un Volcan, nous sommes sensibles a la chaleur, c'est la pire des morts pour mon peuple.

J'avais pensé tout d'abord que l'homme était le chef du groupe, mais en regardant attentivement, je vit que cette Sirène comparé aux autres arborait un collier composé de plusieurs petites pierres pointues blanches, signe de distinction marquant son rang probablement.

-Non ils ne sont pas humains, je vous le jure. Will, est un Vampire, et Cendre est … un cas spécial, vous ne craignez rien.

-Pourquoi nous les avoir amenés ?

-Parce que nous cherchions des êtres supranaturels et que nous avons trouvé vos traces sur la plage.

-Je t'avais dit qu'on aurait du les effacer ! Murmura l'homme.

-Tais-toi ! Ca ressemblait tout à fait à des traces de râteaux pour moi, nous n'avons simplement pas eu de chance.

J'étouffais un rire en entendant leur remarque …

-Que nous voulez-vous ? Reprit la Sirène au Collier.

-Rien d'autre que passer un moment en votre compagnie. Parler, apprendre à vous connaître, ce genre de chose.

-Ne restez pas là-haut. On pourrait vous remarquer et vouloir vous suivre. Nous dit-elle après les quelques minutes de silence pendant lesquels elle avait probablement jugé que nous n'étions pas dangereux.

Will m'aida à descendre en m'attrapant par la manche.

-Je suis Keltan. Se présenta la Sirène au collier. Et voici Cirlay, l'homme, Pesmu et Lughen.

Maintenant que je les voyais de prêt je pu les différencier en notant les particularités de chacun, Keltan avait des mèches or dans sa chevelure, Pesmu une tâche de … naissance probablement, en forme d'étoile tout autour de son œil gauche, Lughen le même type de tâche ms pas plus grosse qu'une noisette au coin de l'œil gauche et Cirlay, en dehors du fait qu'il était le seul homme, avait une fine cicatrice sur la joie droite qui luisait légèrement. En dehors de cela, tous avaient les mêmes traits fins, les femmes avaient le même visage, la même corpulence, la même taille.

-Nous sommes frères et sœurs, précisa Cirlay. Il avait une voix grave et caverneuse qui, sans le sourire affiché sur son visage, m'aurait probablement fait partir en courant. Ce lien de parenté expliquait très certainement leurs ressemblances pensais-je.

-Alors que faites-vous a l'air libre ? Lançais-je pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Vous aimez bien nagez vous les bipèdes ? Me demanda Pesmu, j'hochais la tête, affirmative. Et bien nous nous aimons passer du temps à l'air libre. C'est un passe temps. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'eau pour respirer, toutefois nous devons garder nos nageoires humides, c'est désagréable d'être sec. Ça tire.

Cette dernière phrase acheva de détendre l'atmosphère en nous faisant tous rires aux éclats.

-Vous vivez loin sous l'eau ? Questionna Will à son tour.

-Non, nous ne supportons la pression qu'à un certain point, notre cité est caché aux yeux Humains pour diverses raisons, mais nous ne vivons pas si loin de vous.

-Vous êtes nombreux ? Poursuivit-il.

-Il y a 14 cités comme la notre. Chacune comporte entre 1000 et 2500 individus. Nous ne pratiquons pas de recensement, je ne peux pas être plus précise lui répondit Keltan.

Tandis que j'observais cette charismatique chef de groupe mes yeux furent attirés par un éclat sur le collier qu'elle portait.

Les petites pierres, une cinquantaine, qui étaient accrochées étaient, pointues, aiguisées comme des …

-Ce sont des vraies ? Demanda Shaya avant que je ne le fasse.

-Oui. Une par Requin tués.

-C'est toi qui les a tués ? Tous ?

-58 exactement oui. Je suis la grande gardienne de la Cité D'Evaluth. Je protège mon peuple des dangers l'entourant. À mon tour maintenant … en quoi es-tu un cas spécial Cendre ?

Après une grimace, je m'exécutais sous le regard féroce de Shaya dévoilant la pitoyable histoire de ma vie, ou de ma mort à vous de voir à ces quatre êtres de l'eau.

-Ton statut est donc en attente de jugement ?

-Oui, c'est bien ça. Je suis en sursis le temps qu'ils décident quoi faire de moi.

-Et tu sais déjà quels choix ils ont ?  
-Apparemment, sois je meure définitivement sois je reprends vie sans aucun de mes souvenirs et émancipée, c'est tout ce dont m'a parlé Ange.  
-Et bien, quel trio de choc ! Un vampire, une fée et une entre-deux.  
Je jetais un coup de d'œil à Shaya pour voir si elle avait noté la différence entre la façon dont elle m'appelait, et la façon dont Keltan m'avait appelé.

Nous avons passé la matinée tous ensemble à nous raconter nos vies et quelques aventures, je connaissais déjà tout de Shaya et n'appris rien de nouveau sur Will, en revanche les sirènes semblaient avoir une vie aquatique passionnante, leurs journées étaient organisées différemment des nôtres, chacun participait à 3 tâches par jour, données aléatoirement comme la protection de la cité, jardinage, aquaculture (culture des plantes aquatique), nettoyage, cuisine, enseignement (chacun apportait sa dose d'expériences aux enfants sirènes), aquarie (s'occuper des animaux en élevage) etc …

J'appris beaucoup de choses sur ce peuple passionnant et nous avions passé un excellent moment, je commençais tout juste à avoir faim lorsque Will posa une question pour le moins étrange :  
-A tout hasard, connaitriez-vous une dénommée Perlyne ? Dit-il, s'attirant les regards de l'assistance.  
Pesmu et Lughen se regardèrent brièvement, Cirlay tourna la tête vers l'horizon azur et Keltan nous répondit avec un sourire quasi-naturel :  
-Navrée ça ne me dit rien.  
Chacun su alors que notre entrevue était terminée.

-Pourrions-nous nous revoir ? Demandais-je alors à Keltan tandis que nous nous disions au revoir.  
-Avec plaisir ! Me répondit-elle sincèrement, nous venons ici chaque jour suivant la pleine lune.  
-Pourquoi les lendemains de pleine lune ?  
-Gardons cela pour notre prochain rendez-vous, sinon tu n'auras plus de question à me poser. Elle me sourit et guida ses frères et sœurs dans l'eau. En plongeant, ils nous envoyèrent chacun une grande giclée d'eau d'un puissant mouvement de queue qui envoya Shaya valdinguer sur quelques mètres dans la crique.  
Elle avait visiblement bu la tasse et toussait pour faire sortir l'eau de ses poumons tandis que Will se retenait d'éclater de rire et que je m'essorais les cheveux.  
La journée avait été assez productive, nous reprîmes donc la route de mon loft, chacun dans ses pensées.

Personnellement, je ne rêvais que de 3 choses, une douche bouillante, une énorme salade avec des toasts de chèvre chauds et une sieste de 72h.

___________________

Alors, je vous ai manqué?

Les reviews c'est par là !

l l

l l

\/


End file.
